What's Meant To Be Will Be
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: What's mean to be, will be. Sooki finds herself opening up unintentionally to Eric. He lost her once. He wasn't going to give her the chance to walk away this time. Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I just can't stand the fact that Sooki killed Bill and STILL didn't end up with Eric. What is wrong with these people? Eric and Sooki are perfect for each other. So...ado', to Eric and Sooki. Sort of a different time line. Sooki never did get married and never did end up pregnant at the end.

Sookie Stackhouse stared up at the one place she shouldn't be. Just one of the many places she didn't want to be. The morning sun glared down at her, reminding her that the Vampire bar was closed. Well, that made sense, didn't it? Why she was here, just a little bit tipsy and in her pajamas—that was a good question.

Jason was probably going to have her ass when—if—he found out she'd taken a late night drive with the slightest amount of alcohol in her system.

Staring up at the sign that read _Fangtasia_ , Sooki told herself to turn away. She imagined her legs working and making the steps back to the truck but they didn't obey her fogged mind.

The thought from the night before came again, unbidden and unwanted.

She was lonely.

Sooki Stackhouse—Fairy, trouble seeker, lover of vampires and apparently everything paranormal, was lonely. She couldn't sleep at night anymore. Vampires had changed that. Fairies had changed that. Werewolves, Shifters and pain in the ass Gods, too.

No, that wasn't it. She had Jason and Jessica. She had Andy, Sam and Arlene. They had moved on with their lives, but she still had them. She had Eric and Pam in a sort of twisted kind of way, if that made sense. She was just...missed. She missed a lot of things.

She missed Gran and she missed Tara. She Pam and her bitchy attitude. She even missed Eric. How or when that had happened, she really didn't know. Everyone was moving on without her and she seemed to be stuck in time.

Sooki almost laughed at the thought. She wasn't the one stuck in time. It was just...moving on without her. It was just one of those times where she was thinking too much and there was no one to stop her. She didn't want to think. She wanted to numb the boring reality of her life and what it had become, of everything she had lost and gained in return.

The pads of her slippers protected her feet from the hard pavement as she walked to the door and pulled. It didn't budge. Well, of course it wouldn't.

"What the hell are you doing, Sooki?" Sooki muttered to herself.

"Getting a drink free of charge. Duh." Sooki responded back and was she really having a conversation with herself?

This was what happened when she drank alone and the world closed in on her. She felt as if she'd given up everything...everything...Bill, Tara...Eric...

She slapped her palm up against the door. "Hey Ginger, it's Sooki!"

Where was the dumb blonde that Eric and Pam had spoken so unfondly of? They weren't very fond of her, but they were fond just enough to trust her with their business in the daylight hours. She perked up as she heard movement inside and then the door cracked open and she caught a glimpse of Gingers blonde hair through the cracked door. "Sooki?"

"The one and only." She pushed against the door with one hand but Ginger stood firm. "Can I, ah, come in?"

"Oh, ah, of course."

Sooki sailed past the shocked Ginger and headed straight for the pristine bar across the room. It was odd to see it so empty. She moved behind the bar and reached for for a bottle of Tequila and then opted for the Whiskey.

She was already buzzing and thankfully the liquor blocked any wayward thoughts from Ginger. Sooki wasn't so sure she would have been able to take the thoughts coming her way. She was suddenly tired of it. The feeling of loneliness, of the thoughts she couldn't control. It just wasn't fair.

"Ah—what are you doing, Sooki?"

Sooki looked up from pouring the whiskey into a shot glass. "Oh, don't worry. Eric said I could." The lie slid from her lips smoothly. What was one bottle of whiskey? What was a shot of tequila? What was a little fruity squirt added?

"Oh...okay."

Sooki downed the whiskey in one swallow and then winced as it burned a path down her throat. "God, I hate whiskey." She gasped out, bracing a hand against the bar top.

"So...Eric said you could come here and have a few drinks?" Ginger asked again.

"Yes." Sooki said and filled the shot glass again just for the hell of it. "It's better than having the place filled with vampires who smell me and then want to eat me all at once." The bar was clean and clear of any empty bottles or napkins and Sooki lifted herself up onto the bar top and then sank down length wise along the smooth counter top, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. "Sometimes I miss the days before vampires...life was so much simpler then. But then I remember, Jessica, Pam and Eric. So it's not so bad."

Sooki leaned up partially to down another shot of whiskey before falling back. Not so bad this time around. "Eric's a complete asshole." Sooki murmured.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Ginger responded.

Sooki turned onto her side, folding one arm beneath her head. "Oh, I know...he's just an asshole. Going around and _claiming_ things. _You're mine, Sooki."_ Sooki lowered her voice on the last sentence, mimicking Eric as best she could.

She remembered in vivid detail when Eric had shown up that night with the keys—his keys—to her house and claiming that she was his. He fucking owned her. The sexilicious vampire didn't own shit except for _Fangtasia_ and New Blood. She sighed, closing her eyes.

She rolled onto her back and brushed her fingertips over her collarbone. "He's just...oohh." She was angry. She'd moved on from her Werewolf shifter and she'd even moved on from Bill. "He doesn't just kiss, he _kisses."_ Sooki said suddenly and Ginger giggled. "I couldn't walk straight for a week without limping." She murmured.

Sooki turned her head and noticed the empty bottle of liquor. Oops. Had she really already drank a whole bottle? She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bar and then leaned forward. She remembered that exact moment she'd had to make a decision between Bill and Eric. Eric had looked so hopeful at first. She'd chosen neither. She really hated that the memories were suddenly so fresh in her mind. She hated both vampires for having taken over her life so easily. She'd fallen for Eric just as hard and she hated him for it.

"You know when a Vampire bonds?" Sooki asked Ginger.

"Not really."

What good was the blonde if she couldn't answer any of her questions? She hadn't really asked any questions, had she? And why was Ginger so calm but she felt so out of control in the world right now? She sniffled.

"It's just...a bond. It never goes away." Sooki lowered her voice to a near whisper. "Sometimes I swear I can still feel him."

"Eric's still Eric, you know. He wouldn't bond with someone he didn't truly care for."

Sooki recoiled. She knew Eric had cared for her. She didn't want him caring for her. She didn't want to care for him. She covered her face with her hands. "Thanks a lot." She peeked out from between her hands. "Can I ask you something?"

Ginger nodded.

"Does he still smell like Eric?"

"Excuse me?"

"Good? Like Eric? He always smelled so...good." Sooki murmured, her words coming too close together.

" _What. The. Hell?"_ A familiar feminine voice spoke, breaking the paused silence.

Ginger jumped clear off the table she'd been sitting on and Sooki lowered her hands a fraction of an inch. Pam stood across the room, a baffled expression on her face as she took in the shot glasses and three empty bottles on the bar top. Eric stood to the left of her with an amused expression on his face.

Sooki gave a small squeak and fell over backwards behind the bar.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I've only recently(about two/three months) started watching True Blood. I know it's been out for a while, but it just never called out to me like a few other shows have. Then one day I found the first season for $8 at the Good Will so I was thinking, "Why not?" And I was HOOKED after I watched it. So I went out and bought all the other seasons within a months time or so. However, I haven't gotten Season Six yet. :( But I have all the others and have watched season 7.

I'm probably not as familiar as some of you are with True Blood, but I'm doing my best with what I know and think I know of the show and how I think it should have ended. So don't forget to review and thank you for reading!

Chapter Two

There was a point in everyone's life when delaying the inevitable was just pointless. Delaying the fall behind the bar was one of them, so Sookie took it with all the grace due to her, which wasn't much. She half expected the bar bottles of liquor to come down on her with the way the world was spinning, but nothing moved.

The hard fall never came.

Eric was there, moving faster than the human eye. He caught her beneath the arms in mid-air and then the bar top was beneath her thighs and she was nearly eye level with the sexy Vampire.

"You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing up? You can't be up in the middle of the day." Sookie blurted. Didn't he know that Vampires bled if they didn't get their vampiric beauty rest? A bleeding vampire wasn't necessarily a sexy vampire.

Sookie reached out and gripped his chin and then turned his face first one way and then the other. "Why aren't you bleeding?" In fact, he looked just as good as she remembered him.

Eric arched an eyebrow at the blunt way Sookie Stackhouse spoke in a not so subtle manner. She wasn't making any sense and it made even less sense as to why she was here. And in her pajamas no less. His lips twitched. "It's 8:00, Sookie. In the evening. I think that makes up for the bleeding. Now, I think the question we should be asking, is what are _you_ doing here?"

"And drinking my stock. I hope she's planning on paying for these." Pam said, picking up two of the empty bottles. "This stuff doesn't come cheap." As if 'cheap' was anything for them to go by. They were in the millions thanks to New Blood.

"I thought Eric said she could..."

The Vampire in question looked away from Sookie and to Ginger. "Who said that?"

"She did." Ginger ratted her out in a heartbeat, pointing towards the pajama'd blonde on the bar.

Sookie shrugged.

"The little ball of light has a dark side. She lied." Pam said, astonished, though there was no missing the mocking tone in her voice.

Sookie pictured herself giving Pam the middle finger. Or at least blowing her up momentarily until she was ready to deal with the fashioniesta Vampire. Funny, how alcohol could bolster one's inner courage. But she had Eric to protect her if she did anything stupid like piss Pam off.

Now she wanted to piss Pam off just for that reason alone.

Eric stepped back as Sookie hopped off the bar and walked over to Pam. Considering the amount of alcohol—his alcohol—she had no doubt consumed, she was steady.

"I don't know whether you're stupid because you're blonde, or blonde because you're stupid." There was some hidden angst there.

Silence ensued as everyone stared at a suddenly mindful conscious Sookie.

Eric folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. Had he just heard her right?

Gingers mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" Pam questioned.

"You heard me. The only good taste you have is in your taste for shoes. Other than that, you dress like...Lafayette." Now that she really thought about it, Sookie could see the resemblance between the two. She knew that if Lafayette could get away with wearing heels comfortably, he'd do it. She was suddenly frustrated beyond means and Pam was directly in her mind sight.

Pam looked up at Eric. "Did she just compare me to that confused transgender?"

"I think she did, Pam." Eric tilted his head to the side, staring down at intoxicated human that was baring down on Pam and holding her own. He hadn't hadn't a clue what he had woken up to until they were halfway up the stairs and Sookie's ' _Going around and claiming things. You're mine, Sookie'_ had reached his ears.

What was Sookie doing here?

Getting drunk was the obvious question to that.

How had she gotten in?

Ginger.

And she was making free range of his alcohol.

"You know, Sookie, I like you. So let's not go around matching wits. I'd hate to burst that fairy bubble of yours."

"I'll burst this bubble up that bleached—"

"I think you've had enough for one night." Eric said and swept an inebriated Sookie up into his arms. "Open up for the night, Pam. I'm going to take our dear guest home."

"You do that, Eric." Pam called out over her shoulder.

Sookie groaned and let herself go limp in Eric's arms, one leg moving out straight as her head fell back. "My keys are in the truck. So put me down so I can go home."

"You're thoroughly intoxicated, Sookie. You're not driving anywhere." Eric felt that tell tale pull on his lips again. He'd encountered a drunk Sookie once before. This one was far more entertaining.

"Go to hell, Eric Northman." Sookie said and then sat up in his arms. He re-positioned his hold as she pushed herself upward so that she was sitting on her knees in his arms. "You get him every night. It's my turn, vampire _bitch._ _"_

He heard Pam's laughter as he walked through the entrance and pulled the door shut behind him. Out of all the things he had expected this night to produce, Sookie Stackhouse was the last. A drunk Sookie Stackhouse in his night club for an unknown explicit reason. He was pleased, to say the least. Seeing Sookie was always a pleasure. He rarely intentionally sought her out unless he had absolutely no choice. But when he had to see her, no one or anything was going to stop him. He may have lost his _coeur_ to her, but that didn't mean he'd lost his respect for her.

He'd bonded with her and there was no release from that. Pam didn't like it, Sookie may regret it—but he didn't.

"You might just win Pam over with talk like that." Eric said as he lowered Sookie into the passenger seat of the truck and then leaned over to pull the seat belt around her slender waist.

"I can drive." Sookie said, folding her arms as she stared ahead.

Eric swung into the drivers seat and the keys were right there in the ignition. He was going to bend her over her knee if she'd driven here intoxicated. "You may know how to drive, but that doesn't mean your capable of it at this moment." He turned the ignition and then pushed the truck into drive and headed towards _Bon Temps._

Sookie sighed and leaned her forehead against the window. She inhaled.

"Dead people are supposed to smell." She murmured.

Eric gave a soft laugh. "I'm sorry if my ghostly non-existent smell offends you."

Sookie shook her head and then unbuckled. Eric's arm snaked out and was against her chest in an instant, his palm over the belt buckle and holding it in place. The click echoed in the cab. "You may be Fae, but you're still capable of flying through the windshield."

Sooki lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You'd save me."

Eric chuckled. He would. "Keep it on."

Sookie reached out and lifted the middle seat beat, and then unbuckled again. Before Eric could reprimand her she was sliding across the cushioned seat and was pulling it around her seat and buckling. She drew her legs up sideways and pressed herself against his side, rubbing her face against his shoulder.

"Sookie?" Eric arched an eyebrow at the high-handed, and tonight's brazen Sookie.

"You smell good." Sookie murmured. "Dead people are supposed to...smell." She said again. Even Vampire's had a distinct smell and some of them didn't smell good. Pam smelled like a cloying sweet perfume, but faded. Eric smelled...good. Earthy. Definitely male and _Eric._ He smelled like a Viking would smell, if that was a scent. "Do I still smell good?"

He'd mentioned it before. When he'd first met her and when he'd lost his memory. He'd stared at her through the rolled down window and asked her, _Why do you smell so good?_

"You always have. Now keep it on." Eric warned her about the restraint. He could have just picked her up in his arms and flown her over _Bon Temps_ but that would leave her truck, even if he could have driven it himself and then flown back. It was an extra trip that could be avoided.

He pulled into the familiar long winding driveway, the head lights illuminating the way. He didn't need the lights, but for the sake of humans he used them. Sookie was quiet, but he knew she was awake. He parked the truck and was a blur around the truck before he was opening her door and lifting her into his arms.

"Always did feel good, too. I see the world a little taller when you hold me." Sookie murmured, burying her face against his neck.

He could feel her inhaling and then breathing out. Her breath was warm against his cool flesh and he smiled. He hated to do it, but this was a night that Sookie was going to remember for a long, long time. If it wasn't him, it was going to be Pam reminding the little blonde of her insults and sweet little compliments.

He had her door open and was carrying her over the thresh hold before she could make any complaints.

Sookie had the faint impressions he was climbing the stairs. He probably was. "How'd you get in? I didn't invite you." She whispered contentedly.

"You never did recons-ind your invitation the last time." She'd invited him in and he'd only gave her a simple goodnight. A part of him was waiting for her to do so this very moment in her unsteady mind, but she only moved closer in his arms, inhaling.

Sookie Stackhouse was a strange one, but one he wouldn't regret having made his once upon a time.

He laid her gently down on the made bed and then pulled off her slippers before lifting her legs to pull the thick quilt out from beneath her. "Now," Eric said as he pulled the quilt up around her waist and sat down on the edge of the bed. "you're going to close those pretty eyes of yours and sleep. You've had enough excitement for one night."

Sookie smiled. "Are you trying to glamour me, Eric Northman?"

Eric arched a slender eyebrow. "I don't know. Is it working?"

"You know it's not."

"Exactly as I thought." She was tired and Eric could see that. The excitement of the day and night had worn her out. He wished that he could glamour her, even if only to make her sleep. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, reaching out blindly for the hand that was propped on the bed and brought it against her collarbone.

"I seem to have lost everything...but at least I've still got you, Eric Northman." Sookie murmured, breathing out deeply.

Eric turned his hand and curled his long fingers around her smaller one. "You know I'm not going anywhere." Never. Not until he met the Truth Death.

He listened for her breathes as they began to even out. Sookie always fought everything that came natural and sleep was no different.

"I've missed you. It's not fair that I had to give you up..." She murmured then.

Eric smiled as her breath evened out more fully, her chest rising and falling. There was a saying that a drunk was a truthful drunk. He didn't know if it was true or not. He knew Sookie well enough to know she cared for him still. Even if only a little.

He felt a reminiscence of hope where the dead vicinity of his heart was.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I've missed you, too, lover." He whispered before he stood, his body blurring as he exited the house.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

This first part of the chapter is a different take on when Sookie denied both Bill and Eric instead of choosing one. So excuse any differences in what she said, because I can't quiet remember it all and I don't feel like popping the DVD in the player right now. :)

This chapter is a bit longer than I intended. I don't mind it, but I just couldn't stop writing for THIS part for some reason.

Warning: The end of this chapter contains adult content.

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Sookie stared at the two men who meant so much to her. How was that possible? She shouldn't be able to love two men. It was morally wrong and unfair. These two men knew parts of her that no one knew. They'd seen a side of her that very few were able to see._

 _She stared at Bill and then Eric. Bill, she'd loved him for so long and had fallen for him instantly and hard. She'd also fallen for Eric just as hard, but in a whole different way. She'd given her body to both and piece of her soul to each._

 _It was something she'd never get back._

 _She'd be a liar if she said she had never been attracted to the dark side that Eric presented. From the first moment he'd met her, he had never made the effort to hide who and what he was. A hard, cruel Viking. Maybe it was the vampire allure, maybe it was his sure attitude in everything he wanted_ _—_ _she'd been attracted to it._

" _We all know why we're here._ _"_ _Sookie said._ _"_ _I love you both._ _"_

 _But she'd seen a whole different side of him when he'd lost his memory. Despite her Gran's warning, she'd fallen hard for Eric and it left her heart aching with the knowledge. The change in him may only be temporary, but that didn't change the fact that his memory loss had brought out a part of himself that he kept locked away._

 _But it was still there and it had been hers. It still was._

" _You've lied to me from the beginning, Bill Compton. Every chance you've had, you've lied and cheated your way in and out of everything._ _"_ _She turned to Eric and shook her head._ _"_ _But so have you. You were just honest about it._ _"_

 _Eric looked sorrowful with the reminder of something that he didn't yet remember, as if he hated himself, knowing that he'd lied to her._

" _I love you both._ _"_ _She said again. Bill and Eric looked hopeful, knowing that she would have to choose one of them. But who? Bill had had her heart from the very beginning. Looking at him, even he knew that. There would always be that between the two first loves._

" _...I know, Sookie. And I regret the pain I've caused you. If I could go back and change things..._ _"_ _He looked between the blonde vampire and Sookie._ _"_ _But I know I lost my chance with you. And I know you care for Northman. I give my blessing..._ _"_

 _Sookie sucked in a sharp breath as Eric moved with vampire speed and then he was there, cupping her forearms. He towered over her and she had to tilt her head back to stare up at him._

" _You see, Sookie, he gave us his blessing. We can be together._ _"_ _Eric breathed out, love shining in his eyes._

 _Before Sookie could say anything else, Eric leaned down and kissed her. A kiss that melted her bones and had her sagging against him. God, but the man could kiss. He could do so much more. She could see Bill turning away from the corner of her eye and she felt a sting in her chest, knowing that she'd hurt him._

 _But the vampire holding her was worth the pain because he'd won her heart in a way that possibly not even Bill had._

 _She braced her hands against his chest and pulled her lips away from the temptation of his._ _"_ _I'm not done yet._ _"_ _Sookie forced the words out. She'd learned first hand how powerful Eric Northman's kisses could be. They were potent. The man was potent in everything he'd done, even his treachery. He'd used that once to get his blood into her._

 _None of that treachery had been used the second time he'd gotten his blood into her and formed a Blood Bond. She'd done that of her own free will._

 _Eric pulled away, the reluctance in his expression clear but he took a hold of her hand to keep the connection to her physically._

" _You were my first love, Bill. That will never change._ _"_ _She turned to Eric and her heart clenched._ _"_ _You were my second, Eric. But if I still loved Bill, I wouldn't have fallen for you._ _"_ _The confession was awkward, but as true as the fact that her heart was beating._

" _I choose you, Eric..._ _"_

 _Eric's head swooped down, cutting off anything else she would have said and kissing her senseless._

Sookie drew her knees up to her chest, her head cushioned on the pillow. The blanket over her head thankfully blotted out any light from her bedroom window. Her pounding head was grateful for that.

Why was her head hurting?

Why was her mouth so dry not even a glass of water could have moistened it?

That wasn't exactly how things had happened.

Sookie opened her mouth, moistening her lips. It hurt to think. Hell, it hurt to even be awake.

No, that wasn't how things had happened at all. She hadn't chosen Eric and he certainly hadn't kissed her afterward. She curled on her side, burrowing deeper into the bed and the comforter. The last time Eric Northman had kissed her was when they been in her bed. This very bed. Naked. Wrapped up in each other with no end.

She would have blamed the Blood Bond for the dream, but a Blood Bond didn't cause dreams. It wasn't the same as ingesting a vampires blood in normal circumstances, and then you dreamed about the vampire. Why they had to have wet dreams, she didn't understand.

Eric Northman's blood was long gone out of her system, so there was no fee-sable cause for any said dreams. She hadn't dreamed of him in a very, very long time.

But she had thought about him.

God, her head hurt.

"I know you're awake, Sookie."

Something clicked on her bedside table.

Her eyes flew open and Sookie sat up, throwing the quilt off. She regretted the move instantly because the pounding in her head tripled.

"Here, take this." Jason said, perched on the edge of a chair. He thrust a glass of water in her hand followed by two aspirin.

Sookie washed the aspirin down with a gulp of water, wincing. She blinked against the sunlight filtering in through the open curtains and then turned to look at Jason.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked out.

"What the hell's a matter with you, Sookie? Have you lost your 'effin mind?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem? You're the one that's blasting me." Sookie blasted right back, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed. She'd been sleeping innocently in her bed and probably, if she was honest with herself, having a not so bad dream.

"A certain vampire stopped by my house. In the middle of the night. Gave me one hell of a scare. If not for that vampire speed, I probably would have shot his head off..." Jason started and stood up. He looked miffed.

"And?"

Sookie picked up her robe and shrugged into it, belting it around her waste. She inhaled and closed her eyes at the beautiful aroma of coffee. At least Jason had the decency to make coffee before he started into her.

"And?" Jason repeated. "What the hell you doing driving and drinking _,_ Sook?" Jason fumed. Sookie rolled her eyes. She hadn't been drunk. She didn't drink and drive. She trumped down the stairs in slippered feet, Jason trailing behind. "I should throw your ass in jail. You know better."

He was angry and rightfully so. Jason may have a family, a wife and kids now, but that didn't mean he loved Sookie any less. She was the only sister he had.

"You can't cuff me over something that's already happened." Sookie said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She stood there in annoyed bliss as the coffee mug warmed her hands. Really, he could stop his bitching. She was never going to drink again.

"You wanna bet?" Jason said staunchly. "Because I'll cuff you here and now with no regrets and haul your butt in."

"I get it, Jason." Sookie took a cautious sip. The microwave blinked the time '6:00'. Why was it blinking? She was assuming PM from the looks outside. So much for morning coffee. More like late afternoon coffee. One day she was going to get back to a normal schedule. Like normal people did.

"Do you, Sookie? Because if Eric Northman shows up on my doorstep in the middle of the night again, I'll personally see to it that you don't sit down for a week."

 _I'll take that vampire up on his offer to let him paddle your ass, Sookie. I swear to God._

"Eric Northman said WHAT?" Sookie blurted out, setting her coffee cup down.

"Dammit, Sookie, stay out of my mind."

"You were broadcasting loud and clear." She defended. Oh God, Eric Northman had offered to paddle her ass? Of course he would. Horror filled her expression. "How did Eric know I was drinking?"

"You made a stop at Fangtasia."

" _Good? Like Eric? He always smelled so...good._ _"_ _Sookie murmured, her words coming too close together._

" _What. The. Hell?_ _"_ _A familiar feminine voice spoke, breaking the paused silence._

 _Ginger jumped clear off the table she'd been sitting on and Sookie lowered her hands a fraction of an inch. Pam stood across the room, a baffled expression on her face as she took in the shot glasses and three empty bottles on the bar top. Eric stood to the left of her with an amused expression on his face._

 _Sookie gave a small squeak and fell over backwards behind the bar._

Oh my ever lovin' Lord, Sookie thought. Her thought from before came crashing back. She was never going to drink again. She did horrible things when she drank. Like making visits to vampire bars and spouting poetic Shakespearean bullshit.

"Ringing in bells?" Jason asked, leaning against the table.

Sookie sank heavily into one of the surrounding chairs and crossed her arms over the table top before letting her head fall onto them. "I hate my life." She groaned out. Of all the places she could have gone to, why did she had to go to Fangtasia? _Why?_ The fact that Eric Northman smelled like a hot Viking God and that he looked like he should be on the cover of an erotica novel was bad enough.

She'd admitted those things to a very open minded Ginger.

"Please tell me he glamoured her."

"What?"

All Sookie did was groan again and shook her head. A night of drinking, driving, more drinking and the vampire Eric Northman was too much for her mind to take in. She was going to go back to bed and pretend none of it had ever happened.

"I've got to head into work, but he said he was going to stop by to make sure you were alright." Jason said as he turned, picking up his keys.

Sookie frowned. "Who is stopping by?"

"Northman. I mean it, Sookie. Stay out of trouble."

Sookie stared at the screen door. What did he say? Eric was stopping by? She could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks with embarrassment. Oh hell no! He couldn't be. He had no reason to. She stood up and the chair screeched along the floor. She slammed the door shut and turned the lock and was then racing up the stairs, the knee length robe billowing out behind her.

She'd slept the day away and the sky outside made the notion clear. She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. One hand moved up unconsciously, touching the tangled mess of her hair. She picked up her brush and bent down, brushing her hair from beneath furiously. The tangles pulled at her scalp painfully but she looked like a freak show. She flipped her head back over and then ran the brush through the top layer, pressing it down flat.

Okay, much better.

"What are you doing, Sookie?" She said to herself suddenly. She didn't need to impress Eric. Why the hell was she trying to impress Eric? She wanted to de-impress Eric. Because Eric Northman had a thing for her and she didn't like Eric Northman having a thing for her. _Why, Sookie, did you have to drive all the way to Fangtasia? Couldn't you have chosen a gay bar or something?_

Just as suddenly as she had brushed the tangles from her hair, she bent over and moved her hands through her hair wildly. She didn't need to pretty herself for Eric. One glance out the window said that the sun was already set. If he really was coming, how long would it take him with that vampire speed?

Why had she unconsciously tried to better her appearance for Eric Northman?

Why was she suddenly trying to make herself seem unnoticeable to him?

Why did she care to do either to begin with?

"Ugh, no more drinking, Sookie." She groaned out, scrubbing her hands through her upside down head.

"I agree whole heartedly, Sookie." Eric murmured from behind her.

How long would it take him to get here? Not long at all. Sookie straightened and spun around with a "SHIT", her heart in overtime at his sudden appearance.

"I take back your invitation!" Sookie yelled out, startled out of her mind.

One moment Eric was there and then the next his body was moving at an invisible pace backward through the house. In that split second, he didn't look angry or even regretful. All he did was arch an eyebrow before he was gone.

Sookie stared at the empty doorway, her heart thudding in her ears. She pressed a hand against her chest and wondered if she had just imagined that or not. She took a tentative step towards the door and then leaned out into the hallway. She couldn't see the front door, but she could see the downward staircase. "Eric...?" She called out cautiously.

"Yes?" He called out casually in response.

She inhaled. No, she hadn't imagined it. That meant last night had really happened. Had she ever doubted it? She didn't remember everything, but she remembered enough. Enough was just enough to make her thoroughly embarrassed.

She had a few options. She could just ignore Eric. He couldn't come in unless she invited him again. She didn't have to do this. She really could pretend this had never happened.

Or she could go down the stairs and face Eric. Face to face. Looking up at him because he was so tall. Gorgeously tall.

She took a deep breath. Eric wasn't a threat to her and her Gran would roll over in her grave if she knew her granddaughter was being so cold hearted. She still didn't have to invite him back in, though. Mentally girding her loins, Sookie started down the stairs. When she reached the base, she could see Eric through the screen door.

He stood there patiently.

She took him in, her eyes moving over him. He hadn't changed—he looked the same but that was never going to change. Vampires didn't age. His blonde hair was slicked back and his tall, lean frame was in his usual. Jeans, black t-shirt and what she was assuming was a black leather jacket. She stopped at the edge of the screen door.

 _Be still, my heart,_ she thought to her beating heart dumbly.

"Sookie." Eric said in acknowledgment, as if her reconsindled invitation had never happened.

"Eric." Sookie murmured in response.

"That wasn't a very nice greeting." Eric said, nodding towards the staircase. It had been the least expected greeting, in fact.

"Well, you shouldn't go sneaking up on people."

He grinned, exposing white teeth. "I'm a vampire. It's what we do."

"Well...you see that I'm alright, so..." Sookie let the offer hang in the air between them, making her intent as clear as night.

"I can see that." He could smell lingering scent of her brother but other than that, there was nothing. Coffee, humans and the lingering effects of the aspirin in her system. "Are you going to invite me in?" He let THAT offer hang in the air between them.

"Nope." She was quick to respond.

He grinned.

"Well, you see that I'm alright, _Eric_ ," Sookie said again. "and I'm sorry for any damage I may have done last night—"

"You hardly did any damage, other than to Pam's choice of...style."

"What did I say?" Sookie asked uneasily. Insulting Eric was one thing. Insulting Pam was another.

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Need we really discuss this with me outside?"

Sookie contemplated his silent inquiry and request. She didn't want to let him in. She opened the screen door then and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Fair enough." Eric said, but he didn't move. Both outside, at least they were on equal ground with no damned invisible barrier separating them.

She clenched her fist, staring up at him. He was so close she could smell the earthy scent and feel the cool heat coming from his body. "Move or I'll blast you into moving."

Eric chuckled but stepped back, giving her the space she so desperately wanted. He wished that he could get into that intriguing mind of hers, just so he could jog her memory of everything she had said the night before. He offered his hand to her.

Sookie stared at his upturned hand a moment before taking it. She gasped as he moved, pulling her with him at that shocking speed towards the rocking bench on the other side of the porch. "Don't do that."

"Forgive me." He chuckled, though he didn't sound repentant in the least.

"Now what did I say?" She demanded again.

"You called her a bitch."

Shocked horror filled her expression but she couldn't stop the small laugh. She hadn't! But Eric had no reason to lie. "You didn't do anything to Ginger for letting me in, did you?"

"No, why would I? You were very efficient in your lies."

Sookie blushed at that. She was going to pay him back for the alcohol when she got paid whether he wanted it or not.

"Unfortunately, I did glamour her. It never bodes well for her to see someone insult Pam and live to speak about it another day. Besides, she now knows you are not allowed near the bar unless myself or Pam is present. And Pam? You will have to deal with to the end of your days."

Sookie looked down at the floor boards of the porch. Pam was going to be an even more pain in the ass than she had been before. "Ah...I really am sorry. I just ah—do stupid things when I drink."

"Don't all humans?" Eric offered up in return, easing her guilt. The little she'd done was absolutely nothing.

With a sigh, Sookie stood up. Sometimes she still felt a little guilt that she'd hurt him in the end. There had been no way around it. So she was left with the knowledge that she'd broken the heart of a vampire that had cared for her. He still cared for her enough to see to her welfare.

"Did you, um, hear anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh...nothing." Her shoulders sagged in relief.

His arm was around her in an instant, tugging her body against his side. "Like what?" He asked again, his lips pressed against her messy, blonde curls at the crown of her head. "Like the fact that I smell good to you?" He inhaled against her hair, as if he were taking her scent into himself in reminisce of that fact that he smelled good to her—she smelled good to him. "Like the fact that you miss me?"

Oh, oh, oh. That was enough. Her throat moved as she swallowed and pushed out of the loose ring of his arm. She stood up and the bench swung back and forth for a moment before Eric balanced it with his foot against the floor boards. "Oka—aaay. Come on, time to go. This human really wants to go back to bed." She grabbed his arm and pulled his tall form up so that he was towering over her.

He wasn't above using that vampire speed on her because he seemed to do it a lot. He had her backed up against the porch wall in a split second, his body inches from hers. He braced his hands above her head, staring down at her. "It's alright to miss me, Sookie Stackhouse. I've missed you every second of every night."

There went any hindsight that he cared less about her. If anything...the look and intent in his eyes was the exact same as the first night he'd asked her if she was ever going to invite him in.

He smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat. She waited for him to leave down and kiss her. That's what he was doing, right? He was so close, so domineering a male as he ever was.

God, she hated him for it.

He didn't kiss her.

"E-eric, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse?"

Why was he calling her that? Her tongue moved over her lips. "Is a Blood Bond forever?"

He tilted his head. "Like _our_ Blood Bond?" He said purposefully, reminding her of the fact.

She nodded.

"Until death do us part."

Why did he have to choose those particular words? "What...what if I wanted out of it?"

His lips turned up into that teasing grin. "Well, Sookie Stackhouse, that is one thing I cannot do." He said as he lifted a hand and ran it through the right side of her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "But even if I could, I wouldn't. I don't think you want out of _this_ bond."

Eric stepped back and then lifted her hand and bent over her knuckles. He pressed his lips against her skin, his eyes meeting hers. "Until next time, Sookie Stackhouse. Sleep well..." He murmured.

She stared and opened her mouth, but he was already gone.

"Fuck." Sookie breathed out.

* * *

Eric Northman had done what he'd set out to do. After last nights, perhaps unfortunate events—for Sookie—she was fine, alive and well. He'd known she would be, but he'd wanted to see her none the less. He would have soothed her of her ravaging headache given the chance.

If there was one thing he loved to do, it was to keep Sookie Stackhouse on her feet. It wasn't until last night and even now that he'd realized how much he had missed just that. And Sookie herself.

From the smell of her blood and to her body, everything about her he wanted. Everything about her made his blood boil and his desire run hot. Sookie Stackhouse was an enigma. One he'd thought he'd figured out at one time. He was going to figure her out all over again.

She'd invite him again. Sooner or later, she would.

She was his ray of light in this dark, cruel world. His ray of light had left him wanting her blood, to feel her body against his, the rays of the sun on his skin and a very hard dick.

He dropped from the sky, landing beneath the large sign towering over him. _Fangtasia._ The club bustled with life. New Blood, lust, cigarettes, alcohol and sex. Sookie had been on that bar the night before, going on about how good he smelled.

His lips twitched.

Maybe he'd have her on the bar again someday. Naked. With his head buried between her thighs.

Pam homed in on him the moment he stepped inside and her eyes moved south. "Looks like someone had a good and not so good night."

"In time, Pam. In time." He chuckled, the vibrations from the music moving up through the floor and his legs. His eyes moved over a blonde in the crowd and then back again. He moved through the crowd and towards the blonde fangbanger and before she could even say a word to her admirers, Eric spun her around and jerked her body against his.

"Well, hello there." Eric said, his eyes moving over her busty frame. He was suddenly twice as hungry, a certain blonde on his mind driving his hunger and instincts. He moved with her towards the basement door. "We're not to be disturbed." Eric said with meaning over his shoulder to Pam.

She nodded, grinning her red stained lips. "Make a mess and you're cleaning it up this time."

He moved with the speed of a vampire, the human at his side. She stumbled but he righted her and then pressed down on her shoulders with his hands. He was hungry, his incisors pulsing and thrusting down with the need to pierce flesh. His dick was just as hungry, throbbing beneath his jeans.

She sank down to her knees beneath the pressure of his hands. What he wanted was plainly obvious. But looking down at her blonde head, Eric didn't see the human female before him.

He saw Sookie.

Her hand moved over him, her fingers teasing the hard flesh straining beneath the denim. Eric watched as she parted the material and withdrew his cock. His fangs throbbed when her arousal spiked. His dick twitched.

"Suck it." Eric murmured, demanding.

In his mind it was Sookie that was leaning forward, taking him in her hand as her mouth moved over the tip, her tongue flicking and teasing. It was Sookie that squeezed the base of his cock.

He lifted his hands and fisted them in her blonde strands, jerking her head forward. His cock disappeared into her mouth more fully. "I said suck, not play." His lids lowered as she followed his more keen instructions.

When he'd seen her in _Fangtasia_ moments before, she'd been too tall. Sookie was short. Her breasts were too heavy. Her legs weren't long enough. She was too pale. But when she was on her knees with her mouth around his dick, his hands clenched in her _blonde_ hair, he didn't notice any of that. All he saw was Sookie.

All he felt was her mouth moving over him like it was doing now, sucking him in, her mouth moving back and forth.

"Sookie..." Eric groaned out suddenly, his lips twisting in a grimace. She had done this to him. He was a vampire. He needed blood and sex and they usually came hand in hand with one another. But only Sookie could leave him with a hard on with absolutely having done nothing. All he had to do was think about her.

He jerked her head forward suddenly until her nose was flat against his groin. Her throat rippled around him, gagging silently at the sudden intrusion and he groaned again. He didn't want to see her face and this was one of many positions that was perfect for that. His pupils dilated as he thrust against her face, grinding.

Just as suddenly he jerked out of the tight clasp of her throat. "On your hands and knees."

He stood with his hands at his sides, his dick standing straight up. She obeyed instantly, falling to her hands and knees. He flipped the short skirt up and wasn't surprised to find no underwear. He sank to his knees behind her and tangled her blonde hair around one fist and jerked her head back. With the other, he positioned himself against the slick opening of her body.

He didn't need to see her face. He didn't want to see it.

The fangbanger cried out as he simultaneously thrust into her body from behind and sank his fangs into the curve of her shoulder and neck, drinking as he slammed his hips against hers—over and over.

There was one thing he was certain of. Sookie was his. She wanted him, even if she didn't yet realize the truth of that. She wanted to be with him. She was _his._

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sookie stared up at the canopy of her bed. Sleep was far off, even with the sleep aid in her system. Was she so desperate for a normal _nights_ sleep that she was resorting to drugs? She was drowsy, her body drifting, but her mind was conscious.

Sometimes she wished that _Bellefleur's_ had a night shift because that would have benefited her lifestyle. Unfortunately, _Bon Temps_ wasn't too keen on night life. There were still good vamps and there were bad vamps. Which meant there was going to be people who didn't mind the blood suckers, while there were going to be others who still supported death of the undead.

Holier than thou bastards, they were.

Her mind drifted to a certain blonde haired Viking—he'd done what he'd set out to do. He was on her mind. Had that been his intention? It wasn't that she hadn't thought about him in his long absence, because she had. He'd made calls that were hitting a little too close to home.

She didn't want out of the bond.

She certainly didn't want out of his blood.

She didn't want him out of her blood.

She wanted more of Eric Northman.

When Bill had been alive, Eric had unashamedly made his intentions clear. He wanted her. Everything. He wanted it hard and fast. He wanted it sinful. And she'd still seen the soft side he kept hidden. It didn't even hurt to think about Bill anymore.

She'd experienced nearly everything there was to experience about Vampires. She was excited about the danger, about the void they provided and the allure of hot sex. Why was Eric...suddenly so interested in her again?

That interest left her heart pounding.

Her eyes drifted shut.

" _Eric._ _"_ _Sookie breathed out, stopping when she saw him. He stood out from the green layout of the forest, his skin pale in the moon light._ _"_ _How..._ _"_

" _She let me go._ _"_ _He said and Sookie closed the distance between them, relief and something in the regions of her heart making her weak in the knees. His arms opened before she was even there, closing around her the moment she was within distance. She rose up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, their lips meeting._

 _He was back. That was all that mattered. He may not remember everything of the past, but he was still Eric Northman. The bad boy was there, buried in his conscious._

 _The world tilted and then she felt the hard bark of the roots that had been beneath their feet digging into the bare skin of her back before he was rolling them. She straddled him for a moment before he rolled them again and then she was cushioned by the thick grass._

 _When had he taken off her clothes?_

 _When had he taken off his?_

 _It didn't matter. He was here and in her arms. And then he was there, where she needed him the most. He thrust his hips, filling her with the hard length of her body. She moaned beneath him at the slow thrust that filled her completely. He filled her deliciously to the point of pain, to the point where she arched beneath him._

 _He didn't thrust hard, he didn't ravage her. This was something new between them both. He took her slowly, moving in and out of her body until she was moaning his name._

Startled, Sookie jerked in the bed, her eyes twitching before opening. A side look at the bedside clock said only seven minutes had passed and her chest moved as she exhaled loudly. She covered her face with her hands, groaning inwardly.

Eric Northman was a vile vampire who would use anyone and anything to get what he wanted by any means. He didn't have to do any of those things to elicit a response from her. It was coming natural to her.

She squeezed her thighs together. Her body was a hot, throbbing reminder of everything that had happened that first night. And the night after and the one after that. He'd made love to her as if every night was going to be his last.

She turned her head and stared at the drawer beneath the bedside table. She was sorely tempted to pull out a certain toy that lay in the wooden drawer but refrained. What she wouldn't have given to have had Eric here right now...

Oh, the things she would have done to him.

She closed her eyes. There was no denying she wanted him. The want and need was there. Lust was a powerful thing.

All it had taken was a single night of re-acquaintance to bring every stinging want back. She'd never stopped, she'd just pushed the needs back.

She groaned into her hands. "You're out of your freakin' mind, Sookie."

She was. She was losing it and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted Eric Northman. She could imagine him over her, moving down her body towards the center of her aroused body. She could imagine him leaning in and inhaling.

God, the thought of him between her thighs turned her on. One of her hands disappeared beneath the blankets, sliding over her abdomen. Her eyes slid closed as her hand reached the hot, wet place between her thighs, her fingers sliding in the dampness there. She imagined it was Eric's hand teasing her. She imagined it was Eric's fingers tugging at her clit and squeezing. She imagined it was his fingers that slid inside, sliding in and out.

She blamed the orgasm on him, the one that had her biting her lip and wishing it was him filling her with a certain part of his body than her too small fingers.

It was entirely his fault for being too sexy. It was his fault that she realized with despair that he was right.

She wanted him. There was no denying the realization. She hated the realization.

But that's all it was. Lust. As the sun began to rise, she could feel her body tiring finally. Finally. She really needed _**sleep.**_ Lust. She could work with that. She could work with a lustful Eric very, very well until there wasn't an ounce of lust left in her soul.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The thought of letting Eric do all kinds of dirty, perverted and unjustifiably mind blowing things to her body was insane. She'd done _insane_ with him before. In the woods. In her bed. On the kitchen table. The kitchen table chairs. On the great rug in her living room.

She was past all of that _insane._

Which was exactly why she talked herself out of the _insane_ notion of going _**back**_ to bed with Eric Northman. She couldn't afford the distraction that Eric Northman would provide and he was already inexplicably back in her life and providing too much of a distraction.

Good Lord, but she was like a horny teenager who couldn't control herself. What the hell had happened that she suddenly wanted a piece of the blonde Viking? She missed him, she wanted him, she wanted to fuck the ever livin' night life out of him and then she wanted to regret it all before it had even ended.

Sookie fanned herself and wished that for once, _Bellefleur's_ wasn't crowded. There were too many bodies and too many thoughts coming at her all at once. Maybe it was her _Fae_ blood. Unlike some vampires, Fairies were highly intelligent but they did share one thing in common with the undead.

An overly active sex drive. She snorted. She wasn't overly sexually active and her sex drive was low. Unless she was around the paranormal kind. Bill. Alcide.

Eric _fuck me_ Northman.

That wasn't the truth and she knew it. She'd only slept with three men in her life and that was only because she'd come to care for them. She didn't jump beds.

She could jump a certain vampire.

Fae blood, she reminded herself. It was like she was going into heat. The only other notion was that she actually did miss Eric and the sex was just an added bonus.

She whined mentally. She would have been just fine if he'd kept his vamp _ERIC_ self away.

 _You're the one that got your lady bits in a bunch at Fangtasia,_ her conscious nagged at her.

"EXCUSE me." Her table in the corner said loudly, snapping her out of her daze.

"Fuck me." She breathed in annoyance and rushed to grab a pitcher of iced tea. She plastered a smile on her face and picked up the empty glass. "Sorry about that. Anything else I can get for ya'll?" She offered sweetly. Her tips were going to suffer if she kept spacing out like that and a tipless Sookie was never a happy Sookie.

Sookie went back to her previous position, over looking the interior of _Bellefleur's_ and its inhabitants. She folded her arms, holding the tray against her chest. Her mind shied away from her surroundings again. Her thoughts weren't all on a certain part of Eric's anatomy. Another part of her mind leaned towards the shared memories she had of Eric Northman, the softer side that had drew her in.

She hadn't thought about it in a long time, but what would her life have been right now if she had chosen Eric that night? Would she still be here at _Bellefleur's?_

Would he have turned her?

She pressed her chin against the tray, staring through unseeing eyes at the array of beer and food going out. What kind of person did a thorough Blood Bond without being, like, together-together, or even married?

He'd explained the Blood Bond to her on that night so long ago. It wouldn't fade or break over time. He could feel her and she could feel him. For a long time now, she had blocked out the Bond, sort of like a static response. She didn't want to feel Eric. The Blood Bond had definitely worked on his end.

He could feel her. He knew when she was happy, he knew when she was sad and he knew when she was in trouble. It wasn't something that was alarmingly just there. It was like a feeling that blossomed when it happened, unless, as he had said to her, he opened up the bond to purposefully find her out.

Whether she wanted it or not, the Bond was there. That was the simple truth.

 _Could_ she feel him?

Sookie gave a faint nod at something Jessica said as the redhead passed by. The Bond was an ever present sensation in her mind, one that she sometimes forgot was there. She focused on it and for a moment, there was the sensation of static in her mind before she connected. It was like something clicked in her mind and then she could feel _Him._

He wasn't near by, but she could feel him. His emotions filtered into her, his sudden awareness. He was working. Amusement filled her, though it wasn't her own.

She pulled away and the connection thinned but it was still there. A tiny lifeline.

It wasn't the same as reading the thoughts of others. Their words could say so much, but mental emotions were real. There was no way to describe the sensation of reading into someone's soul.

She hauled in a heavy breath and threw herself back into her work. Really, she had a job to do and she lived off her tips. Four of her tables left shitty tips while the remaining ones were decent. She'd had better nights. She was looking forward to going home, stuffing her face with some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream and watching whatever late night shows were still on.

"Where you going tonight?" Jason said from out of nowhere and Sookie looked up, startled.

"Home. Why?"

"No late night stops?" Jason folded his arms, leaning against one of the tables as Arlene locked the front door and turned the closed sign.

Her eyes narrowed at the silent insinuation. "Home." Sookie said again. For God's sake, was he really going to do this again? "Hey Arlene, mind if I take a few beers?" Sookie yelled over Jason's shoulder, flashing a $20 in her bosses line of sight. She really had no urge to drink, but Jason was pissing her off. If she wanted to get drunk, she'd get so drunk off her ass that not even Eric could keep her grounded.

"Not if you're planning on driving, you're not. Or making any late night _stops._ _"_ Now he was just being pig headed and a brother. He was looking to annoy her, if not piss her off. But Jason didn't like Eric, did he?

Looking at Jessica, Sookie realized that the redhead wasn't too fond of Eric, either. Bill was probably the reason for that. They'd made their alliances, but they had one thing in common and it was her.

Sookie mentally started counting her fingers. Lafayette made that three. If Eric came calling, though, Lafayette would be the first in line.

Arlene? Well, she was only fond of a few vampires and Jessica was one of them. She didn't really know anything about Eric, so Arlene didn't count.

Eric Northman wasn't too liked around here. The thought didn't bother her one bit.

"Oh, for God's sake, I'm not going to see Eric." Sookie snapped out. "He said I'm not even allowed around the bar unless he's present."

Jessica was wiping down the chair legs and stopped. "...what?"

Sookie waved the question off. "Nothing." A big fat glorious hunk of nothing. She wasn't naive enough to think Jessica bought into the "nothing" because Jessica was a vampire. She was good at intimidating people. And she could _smell._ Sookie was mortified knowing that Jessica could smell the want between her thighs, but she was sure Jessica had been prone to worse.

The joy of vampires, right?

She helped Jessica flip the chairs open and started wiping down the chair legs. What was Jason doing here anyways? Was he trying to piss her off? Jessica worked her way over until they were side by side. She tossed a dry rag to her.

"Are you and Eric..." Jessica whispered.

"What?"

Jessica just stared at her.

"...what...no. No!" Sookie whispered back. She pushed the chair upside down onto the table. "I can't help it, he's just—Eric." She kept her voice low because Jason was still across the room. "I said some...things I probably shouldn't have."

" _Sookie._ _"_ Jessica whispered shockingly.

"It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

Sookie could see Jason leaving out of the corner of her eye. Good. Finally. She'd hit the bulls eye when she'd wondered if he was there just to annoy the ever livin' hell out of her. "I have no idea." She wasn't going to do this again. If she started talking, she was going to talk like she had at _Fangtasia._ Jessica would start asking questions about what she'd said and then she would have to indulge the vampire with answers.

She somehow managed to finish cleaning in silence. Jason wouldn't go running his mouth to anyone else about her late night at _Fangtasia_ and she trusted Jessica. Sooner or later, he'd give it up.

The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to spend the rest of the night watch late night sitcoms. She was suddenly in the mood to soak all of her frustration away in a hot bath.

It wouldn't have surprised her that if Jessica thought the reason for her sudden _need_ was that she'd tasted Eric's blood. She really hoped Jessica kept that thought to herself, because Jason would be all over her hide in an instant if he thought she was messing with vampires again.

Messing with them in the way that she had with Bill, in which had ended bad for them all. Not all vampires had the same agenda where her blood was concerned. She sighed heavily and endured the drive home in silence.

Jessica could have been an escape from Eric. The thought of drinking Jessica's blood disgusted her. The following dreams would have given her a temporary release from Eric, though.

Everything seemed to come back to Eric, didn't it?

Sookie sighed and unlocked the door, stepping over the thresh hold. It was at the times when she was alone—like now—that she was left with nothing to do but think. To imagine and wonder at some many "what if's" and the do's and don't s associated with her vampire.

She left a trail behind her starting with the _Bellefleur's_ jacket and tossed her keys haphazardly at a side table as she walked up the stairs. She kicked her shoes off along the way. She was frustrated, confused, angry and would she admit, sexually deprived?

She caught the water and tested the temperature, satisfied when the heat matched the steam rising up. She dumped a generous amount of Epsom Salts in the water followed by a fruity smelling bubble bath. She dumped the remainder of her clothes at her feet and twisted her hair up into a messy bun atop her head. As she sank into the water, the bubbles rising to her shoulders and thighs, she sighed blissfully.

As much as she was enjoying this, she would have enjoyed a hot tub. Too bad she couldn't afford one.

Did Eric have a hot tub? He probably had two. And a walk in shower. He probably had THREE walk-in showers just for his guests alone.

Eric annoyed her on a basis that no one else did. Maybe he did it because he knew that it didn't bother her as much as she let on. The guilt on her part may have been real. What was there to feel guilty about now?

She drew her knees up and stared at the bare skin glistening with the remnants of soapy water. Why was he so interested in _her?_ It wasn't her blood. He could have drained her dry on numerous occasions and she wouldn't have been able to put up a fight. What was it? She had nothing to offer him in return. She was a human. She was plainer than plain.

She tilted her head back and her eyes slid closed. Eric, Eric, Eric. Flippy freakin' do.

She reached out cautiously for the Bond that was ingrained on her soul. The explanation was simple. She was...curious. She'd never actually reached out to connect with Eric until earlier. She was alone now. There was no distractions, no one to call her out on being spazzed out.

Just like that, her mind opened up and she could feel him again. There was that sense of awareness again—he was aware of her. It was followed amusement and contentment.

" _Sherry, sherry baby, Sheerrryy can you come out tonight..._ _"_

Her eyes opened and she turned her head towards her cell phone sitting on the bathroom sink. It rang, Jersey Boys filling the silence. She lifted one hand and shook the excess water off and then picked up the phone.

A name flashed across the screen and her eyebrows shot up before shooting back down. She flipped the top up and pressed the phone against her ear. "Hello...?" Sookie asked cautiously.

" _If I didn't know better, I would say someone was spying on me._ _"_ Eric's voice purred from the other end.

She'd been aware on some level that when she reached out for him, he would be able to feel it. She'd felt _him_ before when she'd been in danger and she'd _known_ he was coming for her. She just hadn't known THAT at the time.

"I was curious." Sookie admitted.

" _Curiosity never killed the cat._ _"_ Eric murmured.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes..." In her book, curiosity always killed the cat.

" _In my book that's how it goes._ _"_

Sookie rolled her eyes and sank deeper into the soapy water but kept the phone clear of it. "I was just curious." She said again.

" _Is there anything else you're curious about?_ _"_

Oh, she'd just bet he'd like an answer to that. "You can really feel me, even if I don't...you know, reach out?" Now that she'd already let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, she might as well carry on. She hadn't lied about her curiosity. She didn't plan on being in trouble any time soon, but knowledge was a tangible thing.

She could hear him chuckle through the line. _"_ _You know I can be there in a few minutes and answer these questions to your face?_ _"_

"Or I can just hang up." Sookie offered in return in an innocent tone.

He wasn't being warranted an invitation tonight.

He chuckled again. " _Yes, lover. If your emotions are strong enough. But let's not get into trouble to find out, shall we?_ _"_

"I don't get into trouble." She knew he was going to say something sarcastic. "Trouble finds me. I can't help it." She quickly finished. It was true. Oh Lord—she was enjoying talking with him.

" _You've asked me two questions. It's my turn._ _"_

Sookie arched an eyebrow and stared at the back of her free hand and shifted in the water. "I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

" _Do you want to play?_ _"_

The way he purred out the words made her want to sink beneath the water. She was melting. Oh boy, but did she want to play. When she didn't respond, he took that as a yes.

" _What are you wearing?_ _"_ Eric murmured in that sexy tone of his.

Instead of giving into the choked response that came to mind, Sookie chose a different and much nicer—annoyed—method. "I'm not having phone sex with you, Eric."

" _Would you rather get a sense of the impressions?_ _"_ Eric responded wickedly.

Sookie wasn't so sure why it was so sexy, because she wasn't sure what he meant. "What?"

" _Reach out for me again._ _"_ And then, " _I like it when you touch me._ _"_ Eric said and Sookie nearly groaned. Of course he had to say that.

"What do you mean reach out?"

" _The Blood Bond. I want to show you something._ _"_

Duh. Of course, that's what he meant.

Why was she suddenly so comfortable talking with him over things she shouldn't be? His tone was a little more serious, but there was still something there that she couldn't identify. She lifted her leg and braced her foot against the opposite wall, watching as the droplets of water rolled down to her knee and lower.

When she didn't reach out and embrace him in her mind, he spoke again and repeated his first question. " _What are you wearing, lover?_ _"_

"What are YOU wearing?" She taunted right back. She should have known better. Eric wasn't so shy.

" _Black t-shirt and black jeans. Your turn._ _"_

She saw found the image he provided sexy. Because she knew just how sexy he looked in those kind of clothes. Tight jeans and a shirt that showed off his rippling body.

God, Gran was probably rolling over in her grave at the thoughts that were going through her head.

Sookie pondered answering him. Really, really answering him. It would serve him right for all of his teasing.

She was going to hell. She sure was going to miss Gran.

"I'm in the bathtub." She finally murmured.

" _Come on, lover, reach out to me. I want to show you something._ _"_ Eric purred and she could hear the satisfaction in his voice that he'd gotten that small confession out of her. She was in the bathtub. Which meant she was naked. He knew she was naked.

She was surprised he wasn't leering at her through the bathroom window. Thank God Eric had more class than that.

Hesitantly, she reached out for the Bond that he had created. She didn't know what he wanted and she was cautious about it. She felt him in her mind, moving through her. He was still working, but she could feel him. That same amusement, contentment, sensual need. Sex. And lust.

The last hit her hard and she nearly dropped the phone. The emotion moved through her mind and body like she was on sensory overload. Lust. Want. Need. Carnal sin. Sinful. Sensual..

"Goodbye, Eric." Sookie barely managed to form the words. She heard his chuckle before she disconnected and sank beneath the water to cool her suddenly overheated body.

 _-Your reviews mean the world to me-_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eric stared down at the phone in his hand. Sookie Stackhouse was an alluring, seductive light in his world of darkness. She continued to confuse him and astound him at the same time. He chuckled at the remnants of the conversation they'd just had. He wouldn't exactly call that a conversation. He wouldn't have minded talking her through the phone sex.

She had brought it up, not him.

She reminded him of everything he'd known in his past life. She was peaceful. She was innocent. She was beautiful and she was light.

She was everything he wasn't.

But that was what made them so perfect together. Everything about her drew him. It wasn't just her light. It wasn't her blood. It wasn't the scent that nearly cost him his control. Her soul called to the darkness in him, threatening to bring him into the light. He wanted to be the better man for her.

He despised that weakness. It wasn't one he would ever openly expose to anyone but Sookie. He was over a thousand years old and hard, cruel Viking. He took what he wanted, when he wanted. He played—he didn't get played. He was the bad boy and he'd made the name for himself.

He hadn't expected to feel the light touch of her in his mind. Sookie. It was like a caress against his conscious. She had made that decision on her own to reach out. He'd been happy, content with the knowledge that she'd done so. And then amused. She _hated_ him so much that she was strengthening that Bond.

If that was how she portrayed curiosity, he wanted her curious more often.

Their little game of Talk and Tell had been alluring, to say the least. Maybe someday she would agree to a little game of _Show & Tell. _

He'd show her his if she showed him hers.

His little fairy should have known better than to engage him in any kind of useless conversation. Innocent conversation wasn't what he had in mind.

He'd bargained with Bill over _owning_ her within the first ten minutes of meeting her. He'd known then that he had to have. He'd wanted her desperately and he still wanted her. He hadn't tried to hide that fact, not then and not now.

He pushed back in the chair he was reclining in and propped his booted feet up on the oak desk, linking his fingers behind his head. It had taken some teasing and urging on his part for her to reach out again. He'd known what he was doing and he wasn't repentant. He had poured every lustful and greedy emotion he had for her into the Blood Bond.

The thought occurred to him, that was the closest she was ever going to get to seeing into his mind. It was probably a good thing she couldn't read his or any other vampires mind.

He gave a soft laugh at the reminder of her reaction. How rude of her, hanging up like that. He hadn't even gotten to say his goodbye. He could call her back, he knew. He doubted she'd answer this time.

She was fighting a losing battle, whether she realized it or not. He _would_ have her again. His emotions for her weren't just greed or lust. He wanted her to want him and she did—those emotions were there, written all over her face. Before he was done, those denied passions were going to be directed else where.

Preferably beneath him.

He stared up at the ceiling. Would Godric be ashamed of his need for power? Would he understand his reasons for wanting Sookie in his life? Godric had seen life differently. He'd always known how fragile the humans were. They needed to be protected. Eric had never understood that. Not until he'd met Sookie.

Was Godric telling him he was being given a second chance? Didn't he deserve to have _something_ in his life that wasn't dark?

Did he really deserve Sookie?

The question to that was simple. No. He didn't deserve her, but she was his anyways. Sookie was good. He was as dark and twisted as they came. She made him feel...good. He didn't believe he was good, but he liked the feeling none the less.

Sookie wanted him in her life. The thought enlightened him. He was making a place for himself in her world, in her little town and in between her thighs.

"Done smooching over the phone?" Pam said as she stuck her head around the office door. "I think you may want to see this. It's kind of funny, actually."

Eric arched an eyebrow and stood to his full height of "6'4. "And what's so funny?"

"You'll see." She was being elusive.

Eric followed her and then leaned against the opposite wall of the exit that lead into the club. He looked out of the familiar crush of people.

Pam pointed towards the bar.

Eric followed the movement and his eyebrow went sky high. A Gothed out vamp crawled the length of the bar, his nose down like a canines as he inhaled. He nearly smashed his nose into the polished wood as he struggled to inhale what wasn't there.

The vampire leaned down and licked the smooth, polished wood.

Eric was there in an instant, his hand clamping around the back of the vampires neck. He pushed down, trapping the non-too prudent vampires face against the bar, tongue out. "I don't allow pets."

A muffled response reached his ears and he leaned down. "I'm sorry, what was that? You'll have to speak up. Vamp got your tongue?" He murmured. He wasn't worried about making a scene. _Fangtasia_ had seen worse. This was child's play. The Fangbangers were too busy looking to get sucked and fucked and the vampires were looking to suck and fuck.

Ironic.

He shifted his hold and pressed the vamps cheek against the bar.

"What's that smell?" The vampire asked, licking his lips and smacking his tongue loudly as if he were savoring something.

Eric smiled. "My new cologne. You like it?"

"Just mainstreaming, isn't she?" Pam said, rolling her eyes.

He was mildly surprised her scent still lingered. While the thought enlightened him that a part of her mouth watering smell lingered, it wouldn't do well to have her interrupting his business. She'd rolled on the bar, laid on it and rubbed her body against it like a cat in heat. Who was to say she hadn't licked it herself?

He grinned.

Sookie, Sookie, Sookie...

The vampire twisted beneath his hand suddenly and snapped at him, fangs flashing. Eric moved faster and slammed the fool back against the bar. He understood him completely. If he smelled like Sookie, he would probably take a bite out of his own arm just to remember the vivid taste of freedom and sunshine.

He was suddenly insulted by the thought of this child vampire washing away her sweet, clean scent with his own sweat and saliva. The fact of the matter was the same, he couldn't have her interrupting his business because she smelled ravishing.

Freedom and sunshine. Honey.

Sunshine.

Freedom.

Sookie.

Eric leaned down. "We are civilized around here." He murmured, sensing the aggravation and loss being directed his way. There was nothing the child vampire was losing. Her scent belonged to him. "We don't lick counter tops and we don't lick windows. Those are reserved for the special kind." He tossed him to one of his Bouncers in-waiting.

"He's had enough fun for the night. See him out."

Eric turned and faced the bar again, pressing his palm against the flat surface. He drummed his fingers and fought the urge the lean down. She was decadent. She was like a fine wine that he hadn't tasted in decades. She was sunshine in a blonde bottle.

"All yours, Pam." Mission accomplished, he'd taken out the trash. Pamela hadn't need his help for that bumbling mess of a Sookie-high. She'd thought the situation hilarious and had brought him out of his dark office to see what his little fairy had done.

As much as he hated the strong chemical, he was going to have Ginger soak the bar in bleach. Wipe it clean. Wipe every trace of her Sookie's delectable body and memory from it. He couldn't have all of his clientele going on a Sookie-high.

He was going to have to make sure to let Sookie know that the next time she decided to roll around on his bar, that he be present.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Even on her day off, she slept during the day and was up until the wee hours of the morning. Sleeping during the day didn't help. The coffee certainly didn't make sleeping at night any easier. But if she hadn't been sleeping the entire day away, she wouldn't have the energy of ten energizer bunnies.

It didn't help knowing that there was a certain vampire prowling outside. At least he hadn't come knocking on the door and trying to sweet talk his way inside her humble abode. That wasn't like Eric. That didn't mean anything, though. Eric could switch moods in zero to sixty seconds flat.

The TV blared and she turned it up even louder just for his sensitive hearing. She could almost imagine his chuckle at her absurdity. He annoyed her just by being in her thoughts. He annoyed her because he was so effin' sexy that he should have been illegal in all states.

The way he spoke, the sound of his voice, the way he walked, the way he towered over her. He would have been drop dead gorgeous if he hadn't already been dead.

She changed the channel angrily.

It pissed her off that he was just _outside._ He was _just_ there.

She turned her back to the world outside and stared at the couch, cuddling deeper into the cushions and drew the throw blanket over her body. Instead of fuming at the vampire stalking her property, she went to much nicer thoughts.

Thoughts that involved Eric.

" _Eric! You just ate my Fairy God Mother!_ _"_

 _Eric gave a lazy smile and actually giggled, something she never would have thought he was capable of. He staggered towards her._ _"_ _Sorry?_ _"_ _He offered, moving to stand in front of her._ _"_ _I want more._ _"_ _He said, leaning down and nearly kissing the side of her neck._ _"_ _I want MORE._ _"_

She hadn't known a vampire could get drunk off of Fae blood. Sure, they could get a high from it. Apparently drinking one dry caused a hallucinatory, stupor-ed vampire.

" _You can't have more._ _"_ _Sookie braced her hands against his chest. Eric kissed the side of her neck._ _"_ _There's nothing left._ _"_ _He bit down in warning, teasing her and she felt the scrape of his fangs. She shoved against his chest._ _"_ _Eric, no, you'll kill me!_ _"_

 _Eric froze._ _"_ _I'd never hurt you._ _"_

He had hurt her. He'd willingly used her for Russel Ledgington and ravaged her neck. There had been nothing romantic about the way he'd bitten her then. He'd, as she'd once said, fang-raped her.

At least he'd had the decency to apologize for it.

Eric wasn't so bad. Not so bad at all...

" _Come on._ _"_ _Sookie said and started towards the house. Eric followed closely behind her, that same lazy smile on his face. She had never seen him so...care-free. He sped in front of her suddenly and she jumped, one hand reaching around to rub her backside._ _"_ _Did you just pinch my butt?_ _"_

" _Such a nice butt._ _"_ _Eric grinned drunkenly and before she could stop him, both of his hands groped her, nearly lifting her off her feet._

Eric was an amazing, startling and confusing vampire. If he had known who the object of her thoughts were, he would have been beside himself. The mans ego had no end. If he knew just how much she was thinking of auditioning to be his mattress, he would have been over his head with glee.

Jason and Jessica didn't like Eric. She had the feeling they'd like him even less if they knew he was going at it between her thighs. As if it was any of their business. What she did with her body was her business.

" _Catch me._ _"_ _One moment Eric was there and then the next he was across the yard. He was back in an instant and she nearly fell back into him as he zoomed around to her back. Then he was moving at a near invisible speed all over her yard. Was this really the Eric Northman who everyone was so terrified of? The Eric Northman that Layefette was sure was such a complete bad ass mother fucker who was going to rip his throat out given the first chance?_

" _ERIC!_ _"_

There was only so many productive things she could do at night. TV sitcoms got boring. She was out of ice cream. What she wouldn't have given to have had a Walmart in _Bon Temps._

"What would you do at two o'clock in the morning, huh?" Sookie said loudly, just for Eric's benefit. That's probably what he was waiting for. A little conversation on her part.

Eric – One

Sookie – Zero

"Oh, I know." Sookie said and waved her hand in the air. "Sex. Lots and lots of hot, primal sex." She sat up and folded the throw and laid it wrinkle free over the back of the couch. "Is that what you want, Eric?" She kind of liked this, having control of the conversation for once. She was inside. Eric was outside. For once, she had the power. Eric was a thousand year old vampire but like he had once said, he had absolutely no hold over her when he didn't own her house.

The thought turned her on. Just a little. He could make Eric do whatever she wanted. That wasn't true, but the thought was a good one. Eric controlled the outer aspects of his life and he _controlled_ in the bedroom.

The thought turned her on. Just a little more.

 _She braced her hands against the cool expanse of his chest, one of her thumbs moving over his nipples as she rode him. Eric's hands moved over her hips and around to the small of her back, showing her how to move, helping her before he was suddenly rolling them over and wrapping her legs around his waist._

Control freak.

A hot embodied control freak.

She strode towards the front door on bare feet. "You can't stay out there forever. No, that's not an invitation." Her heart sped up at the thought of seeing him again. Eric had done this before. The very exact thing, prowling the edges of her home to make sure no unwanted guests—werewolves—tried to take a bite out of her.

She opened the front door and then folded her arms, leaning against the screen door. Eric and his unbelievably sexy vampire self stood across the yard, pacing back and forth.

God, she'd missed this verbal by-play between them. She missed it more than she cared to admit. She sighed and pushed the screen door open and stepped out onto the porch. It swung shut behind her silently—Eric had fixed that when he'd owned her house, no doubt.

Eric streaked towards her, his dark hair catching the moonlight.

She took half a step back.

That wasn't Eric.

Sookie spun on her bare heel and reached for the screen door. She yanked it open and something heavy crashed against her side, pushing her back against the door. She lifted her right hand and a large palm slapped over her arm and brought it high over her head, exposing her wrist.

Searing pain burned her wrists and her fingers convulsed. She felt the greedy pulls immediately and slapped at the messy head of hair. "Let me go!" She was rewarded with a heady growl and the fangs dug deeper, gulping more heavily.

She pressed her free hand against the side of his face and blasted him with fiery, burning light.

She felt the brutal withdraw of his fangs and the way they tore her skin but she didn't take the time to see to the wound. She spun on her heel and ran inside.

"Fuck." Sookie whispered. "Fuck, fuck—FUCK." She clamped her hand over her wrist and jumped up and down, cursing beneath her breath. A vampire had attacked her. A fucking vampire had attacked her. He'd attacked her, bitten her and drank her blood like she was one of those fine meals that you bought at a fancy restaurant.

She didn't bother closing the front door. The screen door was plenty protection enough. He couldn't come inside without an invitation and he sure as hell wasn't getting one. She calmly walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone attached to the wall. She hit a few buttons and then pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear and reached out, grabbing a kitchen towel.

The phone rang in her ear as she pressed the towel against the gash on her wrist. The gash was nasty, his fangs had cut clear across her wrist when she'd blasted him off. It wouldn't have been too nasty a cut if he'd just let go. If she hadn't blasted him off, though, she probably would have been lying on the porch about right now.

The phone continued to ring and Sookie bit her lip and rose on her tip toes, looking out the door. She didn't see the bastard, but she could still feel him.

She should have known that wasn't Eric...Eric wouldn't have waited in silence, would he have? He would have made himself known.

"Come on, Jessica." Sookie whispered. "Pick up."

Jessica could do the clean up for her and get the vampire off her front lawn. Well, her front porch. She peered around the kitchen wall and saw him sink down to all fours on the porch.

She bit her lip again and placed the phone back on the hook. She remained where she was for a moment. Jessica was probably out with Hoyt. Hoyt had his days and nights mixed up just like her, though he had a very good reason. Vampire wife was the main one.

She peered under the towel and then moved to the sink. She turned the faucet and ran hot water over the gash, watching as the water turned pink beneath her hand. Oh, but that wasn't good. It didn't feel good, either. Pressing the towel back against the throbbing mess of her wrist, she headed back to the front door with slow steps.

She stopped and stared out through the screen. Her brows furrowed as she took in the picture before her. He was on his hands and knees and licking the trail of blood she'd left. Like a dog. She never would understand the allure of her blood and vampires. It honest to God made no sense whatsoever.

He lifted his head then and Sookie glared down at him. She was safe. He wouldn't be when the sun came up. Something brushed her mind.

"Doesn't work on me, asshole." Sookie said and slammed the door in his fanged face.

She padded on bare feet back into the living room. She had at least five hours until sunrise...and it kind of freaked her out knowing that there was a vampire of the not so friendly sort on her porch. Wanting one thing. To suck every single drop of fairy blood. Oooh, how she tasted so good.

Bullshit.

She looked at the closed door again. It really freaked her out.

She reached for the kitchen phone again and dialed. Her wrist really hurt. She was probably going to need stitches. The phone rang in her ear. Once. Twice.

"Please." She whispered nervously.

" _Fangtasia_ _—_ _We bite back. How may I direct your call?_ _"_ Pam's overly sweet mocking voice filled the line.

"Is Eric there?" Sookie asked hesitantly. He was the first and last person she wanted to call. He was the one person she was sure she could get ahold of, though. She found her eyes drawn to the door again. Really freaked out. She wanted the vampire off her porch. Off her lawn.

She didn't mind dinner, as long as she wasn't the dinner.

That same blank slate pushed at her mind again and she turned towards one of the living room windows. "Knock it off." She snapped out.

" _Who is this?_ _"_ Pam didn't sound too interested in delivering her message.

"It's Sookie. _Is Eric there?_ It's important."

Pam gave a jilting chuckle over the phone. " _You've been busy. Hold on._ _"_ The line clicked and music filled the sudden silence. The seconds ticked by.

He couldn't glamour her. But what if Jason decided to make a random middle of the night visit? What if Arlene or Sam wanted a night time chat? What if Layefette wanted to borrow her earrings? Oh no—

" _Well, hello, lover._ _"_ Eric's _fuck me_ voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Eric. I've um, got a problem." She started.

" _And how may I be of assistance?_ _"_

"Well, you see...there's a vampire on my porch." She said and the words sounded lame even to her ears. "I thought it was you, so I went outside. He..." She trailed off and looked at her aching wrist. "He bit me—"

The line clicked and went dead in her ear.

Sookie took a deep breath and then lowered the phone before replacing it in the latch against the wall. Something brushed her mind again but this time, it was different. It was sort of a caress, a reassurance. There was something else there, too. Anger. Fury?

Eric.

 _That_ was Eric in her mind this time. _That_ was the Blood Bond. A minute ticked by. Two. Her heart skipped a beat.

She ran to the door and jerked it open and Eric was there.

She opened the door just in time to see Eric snarl at the other vampire and lift him up by the back of his neck. She barely even saw him move, one moment he was on the porch and the next the two vampires were on her front lawn. She ran out the front door and down the porch steps just as Eric jerked his hand backward.

She didn't realize _what_ he was doing until blood spewed out. Thick, sticky blood that coated Eric and her, soaking her pajamas. Thick lines of what was probably vampire skin or guts hanging off one of her arms.

Sookie stood there, unable to move. She stared down at the bloodied mess, the squishy _something_ between her toes and then lifted her eyes to Eric.

" _What the HELL did you do that for?_ _"_ Sookie asked, exasperated.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eric closed the distance between them. His hands moved down over her arms, uncaring of the thick bloody stain covering her body. He cupped her neck and then tilted her head first one way and then the other, searching. He was just as disgustingly covered in the remains of the vampire as she was.

Sookie slapped his searching hands away and stepped back, grimacing at the slimy feel of the blood sliding over her skin. "Why the hell did you do that?" She snapped again, because hell, she hadn't called him with the attempt for murder. The thought of saving her ass had crossed her mind, so a vampire murder wasn't that far off the mark. Some vampires were just a little misguided. Case in point, the one covering both Eric and herself.

She was a little misguided, too.

His eyes snapped down at hers. "Don't ask a stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question. You _killed_ him. You could have just given him a nice little pat on the back and warned him, you know, like a threat. You're good at those." Well, more than a pat on the back. Maybe snap his neck and then let it heal in warning.

"I don't make threats to those who hurt you, Sookie." He carried them out. It was a promise and a retaliation.

Sookie didn't argue the point. She wasn't without her own self defense, but sometimes it was just great to have a high and mighty vampire on her side. All that immortal power and all. She huffed and held her hand against her chest.

The look on Eric's face changed when he brushed back the bloodied strands of blonde hair and wiped the moisture from her face. He smeared the blood, but at least he could see her.

"Don't bother." Eric said, annoyed and rightfully so. He could sense her balking. "I can feel you, Sookie." Her fear was a live, tangible thing. He was furious and the emotion was clear in his flaming blue eyes. A muscle ticked in his jaw. He didn't like the emotions she stirred in him, but he never had been one to deny the truth and he wouldn't.

Sookie shrugged and turned toward the house.

Eric grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him with that dizzying vampire speed. He lifted her injured wrist, his nostrils flaring at the smell of her blood pulsing through the stench of death. There was nothing playful in his attitude, he was all serious. Eric Northman. His thumb pressed against the torn edges of skin.

Sookie inhaled and tugged.

He lifted his head at the feel of her carefully hidden pain and cursed the blood bond between them. Things could be so much easier...Her beautiful skin was mottled and torn from the bite, something that shouldn't have happened. He couldn't make clear of the bite because of the gathered blood on her body. The relief he felt that the vampire blood covering her would have no effect was tremendous.

He didn't say a word, and he didn't give her a choice as he tugged her with him towards the water hose five feet away. He turned the round faucet and carefully washed the blood from her hand and wrist until he could finally see the tanned skin beneath. He opened his mouth and his incisors slashed down. He pricked his thumb and then carefully rubbed his own blood over the wound.

Sookie stared. When would she ever grow tired of that amazing feat? She knew to keep her mouth shut and for once, she did. Nothing she could have said would have stopped Eric. It probably would have pissed him off if she had said anything else. She'd been hurt more times than she could count but she was always amazed by the rejuvenating ability that a vampires blood and saliva provided.

Even now, she couldn't utter a single word as she watched her skin knit itself back together. The pain faded until there was nothing but a blessed numbness where the bite had been.

Just what she needed. More of Eric's blood in her. A single drop was too much.

Her tongue slid over her lips and Sookie hated the sour coppery taste that followed. "Thank you, Eric."

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?"

"It's not my fault." Why did everyone blame her for the shit that kindergarten vampires did?

Eric's hand moved up, sliding over the slippery surface of her cheek. "You are excruciatingly difficult, Sookie." It was her fault. All she had to do was accept his protection in every manner of the word and no one would ever touch her again.

Her lips set. "For God's sake, Eric, do you have to make everything into a seduction session?"

He chuckled. "That wasn't my intention, Sookie, but see it as you will." The only thing on his mind was easing her pain and erasing the evidence of what the vampire had tried to do. He wouldn't argue the point with her. If what she saw was seduction, then who was he to argue with her when he wanted nothing more than to seduce her into his keeping?

She opened her mouth but Eric shook his head and cupped her chin. "I'm not done, Sookie." He tilted her head back with his grip on her chin so that she had no choice but to stare up at him. "If I could glamour this into your pretty little head..." God, he wished that her mind was so capable.

"You will call me, Sookie. For the life of both of us, _reach out to me_ _._ Use the Bond, Sookie. If you feel you are in any form of danger, reach for me." He murmured. "Do you understand this? Are we clear?"

Sookie nearly bit her lip again.

Eric was angry. She could feel it through the slim line of their link because of his close proximity. His expression was calm, but she could see the storm behind his eyes.

"Are we clear, Sookie?"

She nodded. How much easier would it be if she did? Why did the thought unsettle her so much?

She didn't like being the victim. In the end, she was always the victim for someones blood lust. If there was anyone for her in their entirety...it was Eric. She wasn't naive enough to think that there would ever be a day when vampires didn't lust after her. There would always be one, even if it was Eric. "...What if I can't reach you?"

Eric shook his head. "It's not that hard, Sookie. You did so easily enough before." _You reached out to test our Bond before, Sookie_. _Only when it suits your needs._ He left the words unspoken, but they were still there in his mind.

By nodding, she was willingly even if unintentionally strengthening the Blood Bond. But would she use it? Eric was getting what he wanted and that was bullying her into it.

"I could lie and say I needed to give you my blood to rid your body of any other vampires blood that may have seeped into your system." Eric said, knowing what was on her mind.

" _Is there?_ _"_ Sookie felt compelled to ask. She was sure a dead vampire wouldn't have any hold over her, but he'd brought it up. He'd lied to her before. Lied there in the aftermath of a bomb as if he were dying and had tricked her into taking his blood in an attempt to save his life that hadn't needed saving.

His fangs clicked down. "Do you want to take the chance?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. There was no chance. Eric was suddenly trying his damned hardest, which wasn't very hard, to get more of his blood into her. She wasn't falling for it again. Her eyes moved over his chest and she noticed the globs of blood sticking to his arms and soaking through his jeans. He'd taken the brunt of the bloody explosion.

Seriously, why couldn't vampires just decompose like normal people?

She sighed and picked up the water hose he'd left rejected and let the cool water trickle against her hand before she sprayed the hose against his already ruined shoes.

Eric frowned when the water hit his legs. "What are you doing?"

"You're not getting blood on my floor boards." Sookie said and aimed the spray higher against his chest. The hose was the cleanest they were going to get outside.

Eric looked up. "Are you inviting me in?"

Sookie shrugged and pressed her thumb over the nozzle, spraying his arms. While she was sure Pam had seen Eric worse for wear, she saw no sense in sending him back to _Fangtasia_ in his current state of mess. Besides, she kind of owed him. For the time being. "I'm not sending you back to _Fangtasia..._ _"_ She said and waved the water hose. "...like this."

The silent invitation hung in the air between them as she contemplated spraying him in the face. She thought the better of it and lifted the hose skyward with her thumb still over the nozzle so that the water sprinkled over them.

Eric snatched it from her hand and then the chilling water hit her full force from head to toe. Sookie squealed, trying to catch Eric through his blurring speed before suddenly she was in his arms. They zoomed past the front door and then up the stairs so fast she felt whip lash.

"Eric—what are you doing, wait—" Her feet touched the bathroom floor and Eric shoved the shower curtain aside, turning the overhead faucet on. He used that blurring vampire speed to strip her before she could utter a single word. He ignored her completely and then she was deposited beneath the hot water. She stood there in shock, staring at him through her damp tangled hair and the water nearly stinging her eyes.

The water ran over her body, running pink as it swirled down the drain. It took her a moment before she realized that Eric was still on the outside of the tub with the shower curtain held back in one hand.

"Eric!" Sookie jerked the curtain from his hand and wrapped the plastic awkwardly around her body. Eric gave her a small grin before he leaned in and grasped her chin. He didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed her beneath the steaming water. His tongue thrust into her mouth, reminding her of hot nights and vampire lust.

There was no reason behind the kiss. There was nothing sexy about being covered in vampire guts. There was no seduction behind it. It wasn't a thank you for his long awaited invitation. It was a hard and wanting kiss that for no reason other than the fact that he could.

There was anger behind it, she could sense that.

His tongue was demanding as he took and pulled her into the kiss. She couldn't help herself, she sank against the shower curtain and the thumb and forefinger holding her still for his kiss.

Eric was gone so suddenly that she nearly fell through the curtain. She stared at the empty space. Good Lord, what had just happened? Had Eric just kissed her? Had she kissed him back?

Oh, Lord.

She dropped her head beneath the welcoming spray and let the water and soap wash away the reminder of death from her skin. She'd called and he'd come. He hadn't hesitated. She reached out with her Bond but moved around the bond entirely, searching for the empty space he represented in her house. She found it. He was in the downstairs shower.

She closed her eyes and washed the shampoo out.

He'd kissed her.

She sighed and shook her head. No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from the Viking, all she managed to do was draw him closer.

Or was it the other way around?

She switched the water off and shrugged into a robe while inside the stall. The last time she'd walked out naked, Eric had shown up and had made an admiring statement of how much he preferred the view before the robe. She towel dried her hair and as she walked down the stairs, made out of the sound of the washing machine.

Was he washing his clothes? Really, washing his clothes in her house? What was he going to wear when he got out? She turned her head when the water cut off and had the mental image of him walking out naked before the door opened. He came out wearing a long, silk black robe and she hid the disappointment.

No, she most certainly was _not_ disappointed that he didn't walk out buck naked.

He had a cubby in her house. Why didn't he have an extra supply of clothes?

"Ah, thanks." She said again, just because she didn't know what else to say. He was clean and as fresh as the day she'd met him. She felt just as good, thanks to the hot shower. The only thing she had to wait for was the sun to clean up the nasty mess outside.

This was kind of awkward. In a hot way. The vampire who knew just how insanely hot he was, was right across from her in nothing but a silk robe. Silk, for flippin' sakes.

"We're not doing anything." She motioned between them. "So don't go thinking." Because their current situation was definitely thinkable.

Eric shook his head. He wasn't think. At least, not what she was so poorly attempting to not thinking about. "I'm not _thinking._ _"_

"When do you?"

That was his Sookie. A delicious side of smart-ass. He was suddenly in front of her again and cupped one side of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes narrowed. "I'm rather upset at the moment." Her damp hair brushed the back of his hands.

"It's not my fault. You know that. I honestly don't even know how he found me. I swear I never saw him before."

"Of course you didn't. But he remembered you." Eric bared his fangs down at her though there was no hostility directed at her. "All you had to do was get drunk and leave your scent all over my bar."

Her cheeks darkened.

"Has it ever occurred to you that your scent is like an elixir, Sookie?" Eric murmured.

"I've used up a lot of my Fae powers, Eric. I know the fairy smell has dwindled since then."

Eric massaged his fingers into the base of her hairline at the back of her neck. "You being Fae has nothing to do with your smell, Sookie. Even as a human, you are intoxicating. You are _divine._ _"_

"Do I smell the same to you?"

He bared those fangs again. "Do you want to find out?"

Lordy, but his fangs were long. Sookie swallowed nervously. She braced her hands against his chest and pushed him backward so that he fell into the couch behind him. What she wouldn't have given to have tasted her own blood just to see what the fuss was all about. She smelled normal to herself. She saw nothing _divine_ about it. "I have something I need to ask you."

She needed distance and him not touching her was a good start. She was telling the truth, though. She needed to ask him something.

Eric arched an eyebrow at her shove but complied and spread his arms across the back of the couch. She crossed her arms and stood there in front of him in all of her innocence with her blonde hair hanging in damp tendrils.

"It's about our...Bond."

He didn't move from his position on the couch but he did arch an eyebrow. Hadn't they discussed this already? Discussed it in detail? Hadn't she already tested the ties between them and how close they could be and were? The Blood Bond was true and ever lasting. The only thing that could break it was the true death on both their parts.

It was finality.

Eric stared at her and reached for the Bond. Their close proximity made the Bond stronger, though not as strong as fully accepting it would have done. He opened the gap between their minds and felt her lingering confusion and the fading fear she had felt from the attack earlier.

He stared at her and poured his emotions and thoughts into the link between them. He heard her inhale.

 _Caring. Lust. A lot of lust and pent up frustration._

"Dammit, stop doing that." Sookie stared him down.

"It's how the Bond works, Sookie. You'll always know what I'm feeling."

She hated all the possibilities that meant. All the possibilities that it could mean. He cared. He'd confessed his love for her before but that had been a long time ago. There was something surreal about the _caring_ emotion she'd felt.

He looked utterly drop dead sexy sitting there on her couch with nothing but a robe on.

"That's not what I'm asking...I can't sleep at night. Can the bond do that? Affect _my_ sleeping habits?" The Bond was from his side, not hers. She'd thought about it before.

Eric leaned forward and clasped his hands together between his knees. "You mean like a vampires sleeping habits? _My_ sleeping habits?" He pondered the question. What did he know about Blood Bonds?

"It's possible." He finally said. His lips twisted into a genuine smirk. He liked the thought of her nearly dead to the world in the daylight hours, waiting for the sun to set...It meant he could keep a closer watch on her if she slept during the day.

"So I'm a vampire without the drinking blood and immortal all powerful part?"

Eric reached out and caught her hand, tugging her between his legs. He stared up at her, his thumb caressing her palm. "Unless you want the drinking blood and immortal all powerful part."

"Not happening." She kept her stance, her arms folded and wondered if he was completely naked beneath the robe. Her eyes dropped down to the silk stretched over his knees, the sides dipping open between as if giving a tease glimpse. This was Eric Northman. Of course he was naked.

Oh _fuck..._

"I never will understand you, Sookie." Eric murmured, halting her wayward and suddenly too dangerous thoughts. He hooked a finger in the knot around her waist and tugged her even closer, until she was touching him. He lifted his hand and trailed a finger down her collarbone through the parted cotton. He proved just how much he could read into her emotions. "You deny what you want, and yet take what you don't. What do you want, lover?"

He was staring up at her from their switched positions. His face was serene, his blonde hair slicked back. His eyes were so hard and cruel but when he looked at her, they were soft. She wanted...she wanted...

"Sweet Jesus." Sookie whispered and snapped herself out of the daze she'd been in. She'd lost herself for a moment. She'd nearly fucking lost herself in his eyes. She knew what she wanted—he knew what she wanted. What she wanted was for him to bend her over the couch he was so gloriously taking up with his body.

His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared.

He smelled her.

He smelled her arousal and her emotions of _fucking fuck me._ He didn't lunge at her, though. He idly caressed her hip through the robe. He never had forced himself on her, though? Had he? No, she'd always come to him willingly.

But she was suddenly overheated and aroused beyond means by how hot he was in his calm facade. And horrified at the notion that he'd just nearly glamoured her without even realizing it. Damn the freakin' Blood Bond and everything that came with it!

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

She was shocked. Sookie was suddenly afraid and Eric could feel it through their fragile bond. What didn't she understand about the Bond? How many ways could he explain it to her? Their Blood Bond could be as strong as the line between life and death if she accepted it. A single nod wouldn't do it. She would have to act out on it. Reach out for him willingly and whenever.

Reach out as a human. Reach out as a seeker. Reach out for something she needed. Reach out to him as a lover. His lover. _His._

But she was suddenly confused, the emotion mingling with fear. A strange sense of fear that mingled with the desire that she was so candidly fighting.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, reaching out to stroke her chin.

Something in her snapped, Eric could feel it. Something that he could smell coming from her body as she suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Desperation. Sookie lifted herself over him, climbing up onto the couch until she was straddling him. Eric reacted and fisted one hand in her hair and kissed her back, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

His hands lowered, sliding over her hips before sliding beneath her thighs to jerk her against him. He hissed into her mouth, the sound trapped between their lips as she ground herself down against him. Ye God's, she tasted divine. He could taste the mixture of Fae and human Sookie, something he would never grow tired of.

His hand tightened in her hair and he jerked her head back, exposing the slender length of her throat. His head dipped and he tasted the dip at the base of her skin before moving up a fraction of an inch, his tongue leaving a wet trail to the pulse beating so rapidly. He bit down teasingly.

She moaned and his fangs clicked down again, the sound echoing in the silence surrounding them.

He scraped the tender skin of her neck, leaving two small white lines.

One of his hands moved up and gripped her ass, jerking her tight against him so that he was pressed against the hot core of her body. He gave a heavy growl at the heat he felt soaking through her robe. He squeezed her ass, rubbed her against his throbbing dick and she followed the movement, rocking against him.

It felt good to have her in his arms again. Moving against him, whispering his name. Begging. His dick was hard, throbbing with the need to be inside her once more. It had been so long since he'd felt her body around his, clenching around him in release...

His fangs throbbed with the need to bury themselves in the vein throbbing seductively in her neck.

"Sookie." Eric whispered, his hand clenching and unclenching in her hair. He gave another teasing, scraping bite against her skin. His tongue soothed the slight sting and his hand tightened on her ass in time with the moan she gave.

Her hands moved, sliding down his chest and parting the silk robe, touching bare skin. Her nails scraped his skin and Eric gave a loud hiss, hauling her hips flush against his.

The desperation was still there, filtering into his mind. Why was she afraid? What was it that she wasn't understanding? Her desire was a raging, intense need that poured into the Bond. Sleek. Trickery. Hiding.

Sookie gasped as Eric suddenly shifted their positions and her back met the couch. Eric rose over her, his robe threatening to come dangerous undone. He swooped down and kissed her again, taking her with the power of his deadly kiss. Sookie arched up when he parted her legs and drew her right leg up over his hip, settling himself heavily between her spread thighs.

She could feel him. Hot. Heavy. Hard and throbbing with need.

His eyes met hers as he slowly lowered his head, one hand sliding fingers down her collarbone and to the upthrust of a breast. He tapped his forefinger nail against the slope of her breast and then pressed...pressed until a drop of blood welled up beneath the nail.

Sookie's heart skipped a beat as his head dipped, but his eyes never left hers as his tongue darted out, sliding over the small ruby drop. His mouth opened over the small nick and then closed, sucking. She felt the dangerous prick of his fangs but he didn't bite her. He just sucked at the small cut, drawing what little precious blood he could. His tongue swirled before he was lifting himself above her again, one arm braced over her head.

"What's wrong, lover?" Eric finally asked, his tongue sliding over the painfully sensitive canines begging to sink into her flesh. He wanted to give in to that need. He wanted to feel that momentary flash of pain from her when he bit her.

But something _was_ wrong. He could feel it in the way she touched him, the way she kissed him. She was hiding something from him and it was something that he wanted to know. She was hiding something that she felt she needed to hide—from him. What? Why?

Her heart gave another jolt at his words and Sookie licked her lips. She could taste him there. God help her, but he tasted...like Eric. She wasn't going to tell him that he'd nearly glamoured her. She'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble with him, then. No way in hell. The question had her panicking again; she didn't want him asking. She wanted him to forget about it completely.

It was the stupid Bond that had given her away. Eric had sensed that—so she'd done what only she could do. Distract him. Distract him with her kiss, with her touch and with her body.

His eyes darkened when Sookie jerked him back down against her.

"Make love to me, Eric. Now."

He gave a deep chuckle and found himself at the beautiful slope of her neck again. He pressed a small kiss against the skin and trailed his fingers lazily up the bare skin of her thigh. Sookie was smart—but he was smarter. More cunning. She couldn't lie to him and she certainly couldn't hide from him. Their time apart had proved that.

"Tell me why I feel fear from you," Eric murmured against her pulse. ", and I will fuck you in ways you didn't even know were possible."

In ways she didn't even know were possible? Oh God...

Her tongue slid over her lips and Sookie's hand shook as she squeezed his forearm. "I was just attacked, wasn't I?"

"Lie to me and I might bite you."

"I was attacked." Sookie inhaled softly. She was going to hell. Gran would be ashamed to see her fornicating on the couch, but she just couldn't help it. Not only had she almost succeeded in distracting Eric, but she had to admit...it felt good to release a little of the pent of lust coursing through her veins.

"It's something else and you know it." Eric rolled his hips against hers. "I know it."

Sookie spread her legs wider and hooked her thighs over the back of his. God, but he felt good against her. "What I know is that I'll feel better if I get this out of my system." That was the truth, wasn't it?

Eric grinned, showing off white teeth and two dangerous looking fangs. " _This?_ What's _this?_ _"_

"You _know...this_." She wasn't lying. The thought came again. One night stands, easing off the hard edge of lust, lustrous nights that ended with a relieved Sookie.

Eric tilted his head and Sookie had to suppress a shiver. " _This?_ " He leaned down so that his lips were inches from hers, his eyes staring directly into hers. "By _this_ , do you mean me inside your body? Fucking you until you're screaming for release, but begging me for more? Jerking you back against me as I take you from behind, your screams of pleasure filling my ears?"

Sookie felt a rush of heat between her thighs at his words.

The world rushed and then she was on her knees on the floor with Eric behind her. His hand clawed into her hair, jerking her head back against his shoulder so that she was staring up at his chin. His knees were spread on either side of her thighs from behind and she could feel the pressure of his cock aligned against her ass through both their robes.

Her scalp burned from the pressure but she couldn't stop the flood of moisture between her thighs. " _This,_ Sookie?" Did she really believe she had the control here? Over him? She may control his heart, but she didn't control _him._ She was hiding something that had so suddenly come into her world. "What is it, lover, that has you so willingly coming to my arms, begging for my cock?" He whispered wickedly into her ear.

"I can't stand it." Sookie admitted the half truth, her tongue sliding over her swollen lips. "You're right, I want you." He was too close to the truth and it terrified for her that if he tried too much, he could control her like he did all the others who opposed him. She knew he wouldn't use it to hurt her, but how could he deny himself something that no one else could do?

So she chose the other truth. Something that would distract him and give them both the satisfaction that they needed. "I want you." She said again. "I need to get it out of my system. One night, anything so I don't ache every time I see you."

Eric chuckled and sank onto his knees and then hunched over her so that she was bent over slightly. "Sookie...one night?" He gave a soft laugh and then pressed a tender kiss against the back of her neck. "You really think one night will stop it?" Her silence said it all and he couldn't help but laugh again.

He stood then and pulled her to her feet. Her scent was driving him crazy. So delicious. So wanting. So needy. She frowned as he took a step towards her, and then another until he had her backed up against the wall.

Sookie gulped.

His lips tilted in the smile that she was growing familiar with again. He lifted a hand and cupped the side of her face as he leaned in. He said one word.

"No."

Sookie forced herself to breath at the burning in her chest. How could he take control of things so fast? "No?" She echoed.

"No." Eric confirmed softly with that same soft smile. "I'm not going to fuck you." Still cupping her chin, he pressed his thumb over her lips to stop anything she would have said. "Sweet, sweet Sookie...do you really think you can hide from me?"

Oh God, but she felt as if she were going to melt into a puddle at his feet.

He continued, never missing a breath. "But when the time comes, I will take you. I'm going to _take you,_ possess you until the sun comes up. You'll beg for more. You'll lose yourself from want."

His thumb pressed against her lips and all Sookie could do was stare up at the sexy vampire whispering these hot, wicked nothings in her ear. He wasn't asking for her consent. He was telling her what he was going to do. What was going to happen.

"You're hiding from me, lover. And I will know what it is. You can't hide forever." Eric shook his head. "You will tell me why you suddenly feel the need to fear..." He let the empty word hang in the air, the truth of it. He took on that dangerous smile again. "I'm coming for you, lover, and when I do, you'll welcome me with open arms and open legs. It doesn't matter when."

He was making a proposition. But the proposition was one that didn't give her the option to say 'no'.

"When I come for you, deny me and you'll give me a taste—a real taste—of your blood for each time you deny me. Are we clear, lover?"

Sookie inhaled again, her heart thudding in her ears. There was no more playing hard to get. Eric was going to have her one way or the other. And it was all her fault. This was her fault. She'd set out to distract him and she had, but not in the way she had planned. She found herself nodding, because the time for denial was over. She couldn't take back the words of _I want you._ Eric was merely taking full advantage of them and using them for his own means.

Her throat moved as she swallowed. How long could she keep it a secret? He hadn't been able to glamour her, but she had felt the flow of power, the possibility of it. How long?

Her eyes jerked to his when he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "Answer me, Sookie." He demanded an answer.

She nodded jerkily. "Yes."

"Will you tell me why you're scared, or will I have to find out on my own?" Eric murmured once more.

Sookie opened her mouth against his thumb and it dropped away, but she couldn't find the words.

Eric smiled. "So be it, lover..." His thumb caressed her chin. "I _will_ find it, Sookie."

What had she just agreed to?

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Was she insane? In-fucking-sane? What was she doing here? Begging to be fucked? That was how it looked to her.

Sookie found herself staring up at the neon sign of _Fangtasia_ once again.

She wasn't here for some over the top hot sex. What she needed included Eric, though it had nothing to do with the sexual sort. That was probably why he'd done it, knowing she'd return his items.

He could have done it last night. He could have put them both out of their lustrous misery last night. The intent had been there, she knew. On both their sides. It kind of pissed her off that he'd all of a sudden become a Saint.

That was almost funny. Eric Northman a Saint.

But he wasn't a Saint. Nothing about Eric was. He'd _bargained_ for her body last night and she had wantonly agreed to the terms. No more games, no more unwarranted denial...Denial. Eric was going to fuck her. He had blatantly said the words. The time was coming and he was going to take her. Hard.

And she had agreed. Was she out of her mind. She was in so, so much trouble. There was no going back and he wasn't going to let her out of their little bargain. She needed him out of her system. The need, the way. She wanted it all gone and it almost frightened her, the intensity of it.

And he was making her wait. Why? The end result would be the same, but she didn't like not knowing. Every time she saw him he could demand it of her and she wouldn't know until he did it.

Jason and Jessica would blister her hide both physically and verbally if they knew her dirty little agenda.

Why on earth hadn't she kept her distance? She didn't want to want Eric.

The neatly folded clothes weighed her hands down and only one thought came to mind. Had Eric left _naked?_ She'd opened the dryer and found his clothes still inside and she'd pictured him running naked back to _Fangtasia._ If anyone had the guts to go streaking, it was Eric.

He hadn't forgotten his clothes. Eric didn't _forget._

He'd done it on purpose. Her eyes narrowed as she stood beside the long line. This was his way of controlling yet another aspect of her life and she was falling right into line. She didn't want his clothes in her house and he knew it.

Just drop the clothes off and leave. _Leave._

 _Fangtasia_ was the boisterous life of what a club should be. The doors opened and she waved at Ginger, skipping the line entirely and stepping inside. Her mind was bombed with the thoughts of others and she quickly closed off that line of thought.

Funny how she was never here unless she had an agenda. It was either to do Eric's dirty work or a few free unwarranted drinks.

"Couldn't stay away, could you, lover?" Eric murmured from behind.

Sookie spun around, startled. Eric hadn't been there before. Seeing his face, everything from the night before came crashing back. Every mortifying moment, every touch and every kiss. The promise he'd made and the threats that came with it.

"Mmm, but you do smell delectable, Sookie." Eric said, as if reading her mind.

"You forgot your clothes." Sookie said and pushed the small bag of clothes against his chest.

He arched an eyebrow but didn't lift his hands to take the weight from her hands. One of his hands settled against the small of her back and steered her in the opposite direction. "I'd prefer you away from the bar."

Her mouth dropped open at what she took was an insult. She dug her heels in but he propelled her forward, leaving her holding his clothes the entire time. She was tired. She'd been on her feet for a good part of the day due to work with little to no sleep. She wanted to go home. But she was suddenly finding herself wide awake. "I didn't come here to drink."

Why was everyone ragging about her one night of drinking?

"Good. Pam was none too happy with the results the last time around."

"Pam can go shove it." Sookie refrained from turning towards the bar. Pam was over there and with her enhanced hearing, she was sure she'd heard the insult.

He chuckled and lead her deeper into the crowd and then past, steering her towards the closed door of his office. One handed he turned the knob and motioned her inside with one hand. She moved past him and tossed the folded clothes onto his desk and the door closed behind her. She turned and Eric was leaning against it, his arms folded.

"We never did finish our discussion last night."

Did he have to look so utterly sexy just standing there? He wasn't even trying. "I thought we did." She said matter of factly. There was nothing left to discuss and they both knew it. Her knees nearly buckled.

Eric smiled, as if he knew exactly where her thoughts had went. He probably did. "I like it when Fairy Sookie comes out. But you know that's not what we're talking about."

He didn't say "I" or "you". He said "we". She crossed her arms, mimicking his stand and stood straight. She didn't want to show weakness. "What _are_ we talking about?"

Eric tilted his head. "You? Me? How beautiful you are?"

Lord, but what game was he playing now?

"Why you are here?" Eric murmured, arching an eyebrow as if the reason wasn't obvious enough.

Sookie felt the need to point out that very reason. "You" She said, pointing a finger in his direction. "—left your clothes. I'm doing the gracious thing and returning them."

"Instead of waiting for me to pick them up?" He said in return.

Sookie shrugged. She didn't need to explain her actions and she wasn't going to. If things were going to get hot and bothered between them, she wanted the control. She somehow had the feeling that even on her own grounds, she'd have little to no control. Even on Eric's on turf, she felt she had more control.

Like he'd once said, the only control she had over Eric was her home. She was safe in there.

"Or we can discuss what you're hiding in that pretty little blonde head of yours." Eric suggested, his tone a little less welcoming.

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" Sookie threw right back in his face.

Eric moved away from the door and walked around the desk. "Because I know you, Sookie. You're a horrible liar."

She may be a horrible liar, but that didn't make the lie any less. But he _knew._ He hadn't wasted any time in bringing the silent inquiry up between them. Why did he want to know? It wasn't anything that affected him as far as he knew. She had a right to the secrets in her chaotic mind.

"I came here to drop your clothes off, Eric. I did that. I'm going home." Sookie said clearly. She was suddenly in a hurry to leave.

Eric's image blurred as he moved around the desk and then he was in front of her, towering over her. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him. "You're panicking again."

Her heart did that pitter patter thing again. She was and all for a good cause that terrified her. "It's my business."

He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "So you admit."

Sookie set her lips at his small, unabashed triumph. He hadn't even tried and he'd gotten an omission out of her. How? "Eric..."

"Tell me, Sookie." Eric murmured. "You know everything about me."

Sookie sighed circled his wrist with her fingers, tugging his hand away from her face. "I'm a human, Eric. I need something to myself."

He let her draw his hand away but he kept it near her body, settling his palm against the desk behind her. "You don't have to be."

Now what? "I don't have to be what?"

"Human."

The word hung between them in the silence. No one had ever said the words to her before, but that didn't mean she hadn't thought them. She had thought them with Bill. She had thought them with Eric.

She liked being human. She needed her humanity. It was the only thing she seemed to have left.

"Stop it."

Eric settled both hands on the desk, caging her in between his stretched arms. "Why?"

"Why? Who asks a question like that?"

"What are you hiding, Sookie?" He murmured again. His words weren't a threat. Merely an inquiry, tempting her with the need for an answer. He wanted to know. The truth of that was sincere. Whether it was to quell her fear or to kill, he wanted to know.

It wasn't that simple. Nothing about the fear of what he didn't even realize he could do was simple. She still didn't even know if he could glamour her. She'd felt it, only a glimmer of the strength that had pushed at her mind and past the boundaries that other vampires couldn't get past.

Sookie sighed, something in her softening. She lifted her hands tentatively and placed them against his chest. "Eric, I didn't come here to argue. I've worked all day. I didn't sleep last night and I'm tired." She wasn't in the mood to argue with him and Eric was ruthless when he wanted something.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Eric moved closer, his hands sliding over her arms, up and down, caressing her skin. "Or..." His fingers tangled with hers and he pressed his body flush against hers. She could feel the hard ridge pressing against her abdomen.

 _Or._

 _Or_ my freakin' God. He was hard—Sookie could feel him through the denim. Her blood ran hot and her cheeks heated. "I'm tired, Eric. We can't _here._ _"_ God knew they couldn't do this here. Every vampire in the building would hear them. Pam would laugh her immortal ass off. And she wasn't ready. No where near ready enough for what he was going to do.

Emotion flashed through his blue eyes. Something she couldn't read. Something...carnal.

"Did you tell me no, lover?" Eric murmured.

Triumph.

Sookie opened her mouth and Eric's hands moved down low, fingers circling the back of her thighs. He hoisted her body upward and dropped her on his desk. He spread her thighs wide and jerked her to the edge just as he sank to his knees on the floor. His blonde hair brushed her inner thighs as he stared up at her through predatory eyes.

She couldn't breath as she stared down at him. She was still in her work uniform, the shorts leaving her thighs and legs bare.

"A deal's a deal." Eric said as his fangs bared themselves.

Her heart skipped a beat and she tensed but couldn't form a single word. Eric lashed out without warning, his eyes meeting hers as he pierced the vein throbbing on the inside of her right thigh. Her gasp filled the dormant office as her head fell back, one hand tangling in his blonde hair.

Pain had never felt so good.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Eric dug his fangs deep, growling against her thigh as he drank.

Divinity.

That's what he tasted when he drank from her. Something divine. He hadn't tasted her blood in so long that the moment it hit his tongue, his eyes rolled in the back of his head before sliding closed. Nothing could describe what he tasted. Nothing but freedom and sunshine.

He swore he could feel the light piercing his veins, lighting him up from the inside out as he took from her.

My God, but she was decadent.

He bit down harder and jerked her closer to his face and then lifted her knee over his shoulder so that her thighs were open, the inside of one pressed against his face. He felt her jerk in surprise from the move and felt the pain pulsing in her thigh. But he also felt a mild pleasure through the Blood Bond.

 _Both_ of her hands tightened in his hair.

He inhaled at the same time he drank, trying to take in as much as possible.

He hadn't expected on seeing her again so soon. She'd acted sooner than he had anticipated, not that he minded the difference. If he could push those buttons of hers, he was going to push and push. He'd acted and she had reacted. Sookie had fallen right into his hands and her blood right into his salivating mouth.

He'd wanted her to tell him no. Just so he could taste her again. He'd played everything to a fine tune and now, he was getting a partial of what he wanted. Her blood. He'd known she would tell him no and Sookie hadn't disappointed.

A deal was a deal and he'd come out the victor.

His fangs retracted and he lifted his head. Twin trails of blood pooled and slowly started a trickle downward. He didn't close the wound, just leaned in and flicked his tongue out over the beginning trail. "Open yourself to me." He murmured, sucking on the smooth skin. "Now."

He wanted her to feel what he was feeling. The taste of her blood, the ecstasy and the wanton desire it brought.

It took everything she had to sit still and not stop him. And all because she wanted him to continue. She hadn't been prepared for the stinging bite and her thigh throbbed from the thrust of his fangs and the initial pain. Her fingers twisted in his hair before she forced herself to release him and gripped the edge of the desk, staring down at his bent head.

What had happened? How? She'd come here with his clothes and now he was between her thighs and a thoroughly intimate manner.

The blood beat his lips and trailed down the inside of her thigh and the short distance to the desk but Eric was there, his tongue cleaning the double red lines before moving back to the twin holes. He didn't bite her again, just tongued the wound and sucked gently.

Sweet baby Jesus...

His eyes met hers and the sound of his fangs coming into view echoed in her ears. They were stained red but the sight was somehow...erotic. His lips mimicked the image, red with her blood. Her chest moved as she inhaled.

Staring into the blue, hungerous depths of his eyes, Sookie cautiously allowed the pressure of the Blood Bond to open between them. His lips fell into that familiar smile that she was growing familiar with as his head dipped again. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but stare as his lips moved seductively over her skin. He sucked at the twin holes again and she could feel the warning glide of his fangs.

And she could _feel._

 _Hunger. Heaven. Decadent. Lust. A frenzy of need. Power._

A strange awe filled her, because they weren't her emotions. They were coming from him. That and so much more. He opened his mouth wider and she saw his fangs lengthening and she tensed, but instead of the stabbing pleasure filled pain from before, there was only a mild sting as his fangs buried themselves in her thigh again.

 _Sorrow._ He hadn't meant to hurt her.

And now he was making up for the pain from before—and warranting himself a second taste because he couldn't not taste her again. His eyes slid closed and Eric pulled her very life into his body. His fingers tightened around her thigh, his nails threatening to bruise her skin.

He could drink her dry—drain her. The fairy in her blood called to the darkness in him, making him want the light that she brought. He cared too much to do that. So he settled for the taste of her as she was now. In his arms willingly, her body on his desk with her head thrown back.

How could she have denied him for so long?

How could he have denied himself a taste of her for so long?

He pulled hard and fresh, warm blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat, coating his body from the inside.

The pain was gone. There was only the enthralling pull and suck of his mouth against her skin, his fangs embedded. There was something erotic in the way a vampire fed, if they did it right. Seductively and with a proper want for not just themselves, but for the person they were feeding from. Eric was doing that. Not only could she feel the pleasure Eric was feeling, but the expression on his face was serene.

Her eyes slid closed and Sookie reveled in the serene moment. Her thigh was deliciously numb. She forced her eyes open as a strange euphoria filled her. "Eric..." Sookie whispered, brushing a hand through his blonde hair.

He pulled harder with his lips and tongue, caressing her knee with his thumb.

Sookie let her head fall back again so that she was staring up at the ceiling and the light fixture. His fangs had retracted again but he was still sucking, bruising her skin in his hunger. It felt good in a strange way. He wasn't hurting her. He was almost pampering her as he took from her.

Her vision blurred.

She blinked and reached out, pulling at his hair gently. "Stop, Eric. Too much." Sookie whispered softly, caressing his neck.

Her words registered on him and Eric pulled back, watching with hunger as her precious blood pooled again. He lifted a hand and pricked his thumb and smoothed his own blood over the bite. The bite slowly began to knit itself back together and when there was nothing but her own smooth flesh and blood, he leaned forward and cleaned the area with his tongue.

Eric lowered her leg from his shoulder and stood smoothly between her thighs. She was nearly level with him when sitting on the desk. He cupped her cheek and then the side of her neck, his thumb smoothing over her pulse. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sookie shook her head. "You didn't." There had only been the initial pain of his first bite, but that had quickly faded into...something else.

"Such a pretty little liar you are." Eric smiled, stroking her soft skin. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and tilted her face up to his. He gave her plenty of time to realize his intention and pull away. She didn't.

Sookie was so lost from his intimate kiss on her thigh, or maybe it was the blood lost that she couldn't have stopped his kiss even if she'd wanted to. So she took it. There was nothing vampiric about it. All he did was brush his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She tasted herself there, a warm slickness but couldn't find it in herself to be disgusted.

She sighed.

Eric pulled back and studied her expression and the pallor of her skin. His fangs shot down again and he lifted his arm and bit into his own wrist.

Her eyes widened. "No."

This time it was Eric who shook his head. "I took too much."

Where his sureness in being able to kiss her hadn't annoyed her, this managed to do so. "I don't want your blood, Eric." She couldn't find it in herself to argue the point loudly and with ardor. 'No' would have to do. "Heal yourself."

Eric arched an eyebrow and took the back of her neck again, but he didn't push her. He merely caressed. "You need it. Drink." Eric insisted softly, pressing his bleeding wrist against her lips.

Sookie sighed... _her throat worked as she swallowed, his blood sliding down her parched throat, strengthening her body..._

"Good girl." Eric said teasingly.

Sookie blinked as he pulled his wrist away and swept his tongue over the wound, sealing it. She reeled back in horror and sudden realization.

Eric had glamoured her into taking his blood. There was no _if_ this time. He'd glamoured her and she hadn't even stood a chance.

Eric felt the emotion instantly and his hand whipped out, gripping her chin. "What is it? I feel your panic."

"You gave me your blood." Sookie said dully. Not a drop—but a healthy dose of his blood. She knew what that meant. Dreams. Wet dreams. Lots of them.

Eric paused, staring down at her. "Yes, I did. You've had my blood before." He grinned, as if he understood exactly where her thoughts had gone... "Just a forefront of what's going to come."

Wet dreams. Dreams that were almost real. Realistic dreams. But it had easily distracted Eric. Not to mention distracted her somewhat. He'd just taken her blood. Her heart gave in again. "...are we done?" God, how pathetic did that sound? Not what she had wanted to say at all. But were they? Or...

Eric gave her a lecherous grin. "Am I going to fuck you now, Sookie?" He asked bluntly.

Her nipples hardened.

He cupped his hands over her thighs and then spread them, stepping between again. His hands moved downward and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Her scent spiked. He used his vampire speed and her back came up against the door, leveraging her over him by inches.

Sookie inhaled hard, bracing her arms on his shoulders. He was pressed against her hard, trapping her between him and the door. Trapping her against the door and his raging hard-on.

He squeezed her ass in both hands.

"Tell me why you're afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you." That fear had something to do with him. He just didn't understand what. Or why.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sookie murmured, her words a little more breathless than she would have liked.

"Not now you're not. But I felt it, Sookie." He squeezed her ass again and then his fingers dipped beneath the material of her shorts and groped her bare ass. "All you have to do is tell me. And then I'll fuck you. Right here. Right now."

Hell. Fuck. Pissy fuck! His words turned her on and Sookie wanted to cry. Like hell. How was she supposed to talk at all when he was touching her like that?

His fangs sliced down and Sookie clamped her hand over his mouth. "No. You already..." She said breathlessly.

Eric chuckled and tugged her hand down. "A deal's a deal." He murmured again in agreement and let her slowly slide down his body. "You want me, Sookie. But I'm not going to fuck you until you tell me. I still stand by our bargain. Do you really want to deny yourself the pleasure I can give you?"

That's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to kiss the truth out of her. He was going to touch it out of her, tease her and drive the truth from her body like he was going to drive his dick into the very core of her.

"There's nothing to tell." Even to Sookie, it sounded like a lie. He'd just rendered her incompetent of normal speech. Damn him!

Eric turned her in the position of the door and grabbed the doorknob. "Now go home, Sookie. And don't come back here unless I myself _accompany_ you." He stressed the word 'accompany'.

Sookie snapped her mouth shut because she couldn't think of anything to say. She had no intentions of coming back to _Fangtasia._ At least in the near future. Eric was still in her future, but it was a very, very uncertain future. Eric opened the door for her and she stepped through.

" _Sweet dreams,_ lover." Eric murmured teasingly in her ear.

Sookie nearly ran for the exit, Eric's laugh carrying behind her. Sweet dreams her ass.

Eric watched Sookie's hasty retreat with a smile on his lips. She'd almost told him. Almost. Her sudden silence was amusing. He'd never heard her so quiet before. He wondered her quiet her mouth would be around his dick.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

" _What are you even doing here?" Sookie murmured as Eric cradled her against his chest, one hand idly stroking her back._

" _The same thing as you." Eric replied._

 _He held her tenderly on the slim couch with his body on the outside and her back pressed against the couch. Sookie looked around and recognized Arlene's office. She remembered at one time that how things had been more organized with little more than a desk, a bookcase, a couch and a Safe. Arlene had made it more roomy, if not crowded with pictures and even a mini fridge._

 _What were they doing at Bellefleur's anyways, cuddling on the couch in Arlene's office? While Arlene was more friendly towards the undead, to say that she considered Eric a FRIEND was a long shot. Arlene didn't know Eric like she did. Eric wasn't the big, bad vampire that everyone thought he was._

 _They weren't doing anything, but she would hate to see the look on her bosses face if she caught her with her wayward and secret lover. Lover? Sookie gave a small laugh at the thought. They weren't lovers—yet._

" _I work here, you don't." Sookie murmured in response and pressed her nose against his chest. He always smelled good and when Sookie really thought on it...she knew Eric couldn't be here. She'd only seen Eric here on one occasion. So she came to the conclusion that she was dreaming. One of those wet dreams that came from taking the vampires blood. He was only holding her though and the action was innocent. There was nothing sinful about the way he was holding her._

 _She sighed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him against her. The man was beautiful. She sighed again and just held him, letting go of every restraint. She liked holding him. She liked him holding her. "This isn't real."_

" _What's not real?" Eric said and drew his leg up, curling it over her hip and pulling her against his hips, keeping her pinned between him and the couch. He kissed the curve of her chin._

 _Sookie gave a small smile and tilted her head back, giving him access to the slope of her shoulder. "This." His breath feathered against her pulse and she almost wanted him to bite her there, over the pulse beating. Had he ever done that? "So I can do what I want. I like holding you."_

" _What makes you think this isn't real?"_

 _She could hear the tease in his voice but she knew better. Eric wouldn't be here. He sure as hell wouldn't come to her job to tease and torment her with lust. She tightened her arms around his broad shoulders. "Bite me."_

 _Though she couldn't see his fangs, she heard the sound of them clicking down. She could almost picture the look in her mind, his fangs bared by his lips._

" _Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to bite you?" He said the words against her neck and Sookie felt a shiver race down her spine. He bit down but he didn't break skin._

" _The real Eric wouldn't hesitate." Sookie knew that. He wouldn't have hesitated on taking her up on the offer._

 _A sweet, piercing pain jolted through her neck and Sookie moaned, arching in his arms. Doubt filled her because Eric had just bit her and he was drinking, pulling hard at the the vein in her neck with his mouth and lips. Maybe this was real, maybe he really was here and maybe he really was sucking her blood._

 _The pain radiated from her neck, followed by a mild pleasurable sensation as his bite soothed the sting. She could feel him against her hip, a warm, throbbing sensation. He was hard._

 _He hadn't hesitated. Eric really was here and he was seducing her without even trying. Was she so far gone that she couldn't even put up any defense against him? She didn't care. He rolled his hips against her, grinding his erection and Sookie shifted her hands up from his shoulders, her fingers tangling in the short strands of blonde hair._

 _His fangs retracted and then she felt the lazy glide of his tongue moving over her pulse. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."_

 _And that was possibly the hottest thing she'd ever heard. He still held her and he shifted their positions as he rose up over her, pressing her down into the couch. His eyes were intense and Sookie knew she was done fighting him. There was nothing left to fight and his eyes said that._

 _God, Eric was so beautiful and unerringly sexy at the same time. He was shirtless and when he moved over her on his forearms, she took the time to admire his body. Her fingers trailed over his abdomen before she lifted her head. He was staring down at her with the expression that said 'I want you. I'm going to take you' and her body melted then and there._

 _Crossing her fingers over the back of his neck, she pulled his head down to hers._

Sookie sighed with a slow and sudden awareness. She woke slowly but with the knowledge that she'd just had another wet dream about her domineering vampire. She grimaced. It _had_ been a dream. She really, really hated the dreams that followed when you took a vampires blood. There was no way around it.

She opened her eyes and found herself slumped over Arlene's desk. She dropped her forehead against the oak surface and groaned. The work flow was slow but she took a break none the less and what did she get in return for it? She fell asleep and wet dreamed.

She really wanted to see Eric.

It wasn't just the throbbing need between her thighs. She wanted to see him. She wanted to be in his presence. There was something comforting about him. There always had been, even if he had a tendency to be an ass.

Taking a look at the clock on the far wall, she heaved a relieved sigh that she hadn't over slept. Maybe after a long days work she could sleep regardless of Eric's insomniac hold on her. She was working purposefully for that reason alone. Her body was physically tired but the closer the sun sank, the more her mind reacted.

Did Eric think about her when he first woke? She gave another heaving sigh and dropped her forehead into her hands, staring with unseeing eyes at the cluttered desk. Did he wake up in a coffin or in a bed wearing nothing but a silk sheet?

" _Sweet dreams, lover."_

She snorted. She was going to have to face him again and he'd know and probably ask what those "sweet dreams" were.

Was he awake now? Her eyes shifted towards the window and the still setting sun. Probably not, but soon.

How would he react if she told him her suspicion on what the bond was doing mentally to her fairy bonds?

God, she missed Eric and she liked and hated it at the same time. She knew she missed him because she liked him. A little too much. And sooner or later, they were going to engage in some hot as hell familiar and unbridled sex. Eric was out to prove something more, though. She knew it with every fiber of her being. What was he out to prove?

That she wanted to _be with_ him?

The sun was going to set soon and she didn't have long left on the clock, much less any tables to stay for. She leaned back and the leather chair squeaked beneath her. She pulled out her cell phone and her fingers moved over the dial pad but didn't touch, as if she couldn't decide what she wanted to do.

What would she say if she did text him? What would he say? Why did she want to text him? Yet another dilemma.

Another glance at the window saw the sun setting. Sometimes she hated how long the night could last, but how easy it was for day to turn to night.

Finally, her fingers moved and she sent " _Are you awake?"_ and pressed Send under Eric's name. She immediately regretted it because her heart beat a little faster. She waited feebly because the thought of Eric responding excited her. She'd be getting off work soon and...she wanted to see him.

There was nothing sexual in the want. She wanted his company, plain and simple. She could go from hot to cold in a single day.

Her phone vibrated and she bit her lip. The small square message icon popped up beside Eric's name and she hesitated on opening it before she swept her thumb to the side.

' _I am. Are you?'_

What kind of response was that?

Looking at the clock again and fatigue pulling at her, she mentally ticked off the minutes until she could leave. She contemplated on a response before sending _'Not for long.'_

Small and simple.

It was short and to the point and to let him know that they weren't playing any games tonight. She didn't have the energy to fight him tonight, should he decide to play those said games. She couldn't believe that she was texting Eric Northman. It had nothing to do with business. It was casual. Like they were friends. Possibly lovers. She heaved another sigh and stretched her arms out before dropping her forehead on them, cell phone still in her hand.

She actually wanted him to respond, to continue their textual bi-play. Her days were boring and her nights even more so when he wasn't around. When had _that_ happened?

A blank spot filled her mind but she ignored it. Until she was swooped up into a pair of strong, pale arms. She squealed like a little girl.

Eric stared down at the small bundle in his arms and arched an eyebrow. He hid his smile, not showing his amusement at her reaction to his sudden presence. "I never did prefer the texting method." He murmured and started off towards the dining area. The modern technology was convenient, no doubt, but he preferred face to face interaction.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie squealed. He was tall and she saw the world from a whole different perspective in his arms. Not to mention a very uncomfortable looking Arlene as Eric passed her friend and boss. "Put me down." Sookie whispered suddenly, squirming in his arms. She didn't want him carrying her. She had two legs. And she didn't want him carrying her with everyone _watching._ This was Eric Northman. Rumors started when he walked into a room. And he had just zoomed into Arlene's and was sweeping her up into his arms like she was a damsel in distress.

Oh God.

"I could feel your fatigue all day, lover." Eric murmured, holding onto the squirming blonde ball in his arms with no difficulty. He wasn't lying. Even in his sleep he'd felt her unease and the fatigue that she forced aside to work this small job. He didn't understand why she didn't just take him up on his offer to live comfortably. He wasn't asking for anything in return.

Other than that she be his and his alone.

He never would understand her human mind and the lines she drew.

Sookie stilled in his arms suddenly as he passed the first set of booths and she could feel the stares. God, she'd never been so mortified. Eric didn't fit in here. This place was just too southern for him. He was too...gorgeously and sexily refined. And... "Wait, I'm dreaming again, aren't I? You're not really here, are you?"

Because Eric wouldn't be here. She'd somehow known she was dreaming earlier, even if she was slow to realize it. He didn't answer her, just arched an eyebrow that said how ridiculous the question was. But there was no disguising the satisfaction in his eyes and the silent inquiry about the _dreaming again._

"Jessica." Eric said in passing to the red headed vampire with a slight nod of his head.

The red head gave a return nod in passing but her eyes were on Sookie.

Sookie could feel her cheeks heating at the sudden knowledge that Jessica had caught onto her last sentence and the vampire knew exactly what kind of dreams she was talking about. What was she thinking, knowing Sookie had taken Eric Northmans blood and now he was carrying her out in his arms?

"I'd suggest closing your eyes." Eric didn't release her despite her protests.

Sookie heard the warning in his voice and squeezed her eyes shut against her own protests. She lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck and then hid her face against his chest much to Eric's delight. "Get it over with."

Eric gave a small laugh and launched them skyward. He could already hear the whispers in the small restaurant. He knew Sookie could hear the thoughts directed her way, unless she was blocking him. It didn't matter how much she fought him, he was fitting into her life style and bringing her back into his world. Where she belonged—with him.

"Just you being in my arms gives me a hard on." Eric whispered in her ear as the wind rushed, rustling in their ears. Her fingers tightened behind his neck and Eric gave a small laugh at her response. She could have just said no instead of "Shut up, Eric" in that breathless tone of hers.

She hated and loved flying at the same time. She preferred it be done in a plane. Though, she knew Eric was much safer than any plane.

They hit her bed hard enough to shake the frame with her body cushioned beneath his. It knocked the breath out of her and her thighs convulsed around his hips, holding him against her from the sudden impact. Good Lord, what the hell was that for? He could have just walked her inside.

And then Eric kissed her, his hands cupping her face. She didn't even bother putting up a fight. If this was how he was going to greet her nightly, she was suddenly all too glad to welcome him. Her lips opened to the pressure of his tongue and the thrust that followed. She could feel the dangerous prick of his fangs through every kiss.

There was something sexy in that knowledge.

She hooked her heels around the back of his thighs and arched her back, feeling him grind his dick against her. God, he was all hard. His whole body was, there was nothing soft about what she was feeling.

"What's this all about?" Sookie gasped out finally, tearing her lips from him. Her tongue slid over the coppery taste on her lips where his fangs had pricked her bottom lip.

Eric leaned down but instead of taking her lips again, he kissed her collarbone. "I missed you. Isn't that reason enough?" Silly human. He didn't need a reason to touch her. His tongue snaked out and one of his hands drifted over her abdomen. His fingers nudged the hem of her shirt before sliding beneath, touching soft, firm skin.

She hated it when he did that. When he was logical. It made it even harder to realize what was reality and what wasn't...because she was suddenly afraid that she was dreaming again. She'd been waiting for the clock to wind down one moment and then Eric was sweeping her away like her valiant hero.

She groaned softly and Eric gave a chuckle at the sound.

"What were you dreaming about?" Eric murmured, efficiently slowing each kiss until his breath was caressing her skin. She wanted to groan because he was stopping. How could he do that to her? He had this amazing ability to go from hot to cold in sixty seconds or less.

"All you have to do is tell the truth, lover." Eric said against the skin of her throat.

Dammit. The harsh reality of what they were doing came crashing back and realizing exactly what he was doing. He hadn't forgotten. And she really didn't care. She tightened her thighs around his hips, refusing to release him.

He chuckled, as if knowing what was on her mind. He changed tactics. "What were you dreaming about?" Eric asked again. There was no denying she had been dreaming about him. He'd seen to it that she would. The look on her face said all too clearly what she had been dreaming about.

How many days had he lain awake, dreaming of the expression on her face staring up at him? Lust, desperation.

"I'm not going to answer that." Sookie lifted her hands. His hair teased her knuckles before she was tugging at the blonde strands. "Stop teasing me."

Such an omission. Eric gave a fanged grin, his mind racing through all kinds of scenarios with her words. Stop teasing her? "I will when you give me what I want."

They always came back to this. Except this time had started off a little more decadent with him on top of her. She squirmed beneath him. "I'm trying to."

The blonde viking leaned down, staring into his lovers eyes. "Perhaps another time, lover." He murmured haughtily. She was tired with dark circles beneath her eyes, even if her intoxicating scent was alluringly seductive. Eric cupped her chin in one hand, his eyes meeting hers. "Close your eyes, lover. You're fatigued and I won't have it. Sleep."

For once, she didn't fight him. Her body went limp beneath his and her eyelids slid down obediently. Eric frowned before placing a cool kiss on her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

" _She lives beyond the grace of God, a wanderer in the outer darkness. She is 'vampyr', 'nosferatu'. These creatures do not die like the bee after the first sting, but instead grow strong and become immortal once infected by another nosferatu. So, my friends, we fight not one beast but legions that go on age after age, feeding on the blood of the living."_

" _An autopsy?"_

" _No, no, not really. I just want to cut off her head and take out her heart."_

Bram Stokers _Dracula_ played in the background, reminding Eric why he didn't like the portrayal that Stoker had foretold. The term _Nosferatu_ was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He leaned forward in the cushioned chair set back in the corner of the room, staring at Sookie as she slept peacefully. He sat there silently, his fingers idly moving against each other between his knees. She would have called him a stalker if she had known how intently he was watching her. He was a stalker. Her stalker. He'd stalked her even when she'd pledged herself to Bill for an idiotic form of protection.

He didn't understand her.

He wanted nothing but to protect her. He wanted to show her exactly why she should be with him. He could have had her already. She'd thrown herself at him previously with a lust that had matched his own and he'd turned her down.

Eric smirked at the reminder. This wasn't like him. Pam would have laughed and mocked him for his mind set. Him, tell Sookie no? He wouldn't have believed it himself, had he not done so.

He was looking forward to when he could bury his face between her pale, creamy thighs and drink from her. He wanted her own her knees, his hands fisted in her hair as she sucked him. He wanted her body wrapped around his, squeezing him tight as she came around him until he couldn't hold back his own release. He wanted her nails to leave bloody trails down his back until his body automatically healed itself.

He was going to have all that and more.

His cock hardened at the thought and he reached a hand down and absently stroked himself. He could still taste her, even if the memory paled in comparison to the moment when he'd last tasted her blood. She'd lost their bet and had to pay up.

Finally, he had her again. The knowledge was unbearably sweet.

Sookie was a sweet, lying little fairy. She was constantly lying to him. Her scent was cloyingly thick with lies, confusion and lust. And fear. He knew Sookie wasn't scared of him. She defied him enough to put that theory to waste.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say what was troubling her, but his mind wasn't connecting with his words. What was he missing? What wasn't he understanding? He could read people. But Sookie, he couldn't even begin to read through the hazardous affair that was her emotions.

He was almost disappointed that she'd given in so easily to his wanting command to sleep.

" _I never will understand you, Sookie." Eric murmured, halting her wayward and suddenly too dangerous thoughts. He hooked a finger in the knot around her waist and tugged her even closer, until she was touching him. He lifted his hand and trailed a finger down her collarbone through the parted cotton. He proved just how much he could read into her emotions. "You deny what you want, and yet take what you don't. What do you want, lover?"_

Eric remembered staring up at her as she straddled him, her thighs clenching over his. That was one of the many ways that he wanted her. Straddling him, beneath him, covering his face with her delectable body. He remembered his exact thoughts in that moment. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to submit and if he could have glamoured her into _that_ truth, into _admitting_ that she wanted him, too, he would have.

" _Sweet Jesus." Sookie whispered._

That was when it all started, wasn't it?

He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of contentment, knowing that she was well on her way to being his. Sookie may not know it, but he was talking about more than sex. He wanted it all.

He leaned forward and pressed his fingers together against his chin. She was doing something she had never done before. She was all too easily submitting to him, boosting the egotistical predator that he was. He'd been born with power. He craved it, submissiveness from others. Submissiveness, giving, wanting, selfish acts that was all for his own benefit.

His eyes narrowed.

Sookie shifted on the bed then and his eyes followed her movements into wakefulness. She sat up suddenly, the covers twisting around her thighs. Her eyes widened in realization. Realization of _what,_ he dare ask mockingly? The answer was a delectable one.

"Dammit, Eric. You can't keep doing that!" Sookie blurted out before she could stop the words.

"Doing what, Sookie?" Eric asked all too smoothly, the predator gleaming in his eyes. He didn't move from his spot, just stayed leaning forward in the chair.

The vision of the perfect predator with its prey in its sights.

* * *

Your reviews mean the world to me.

This was short, but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Doing what, Sookie?" Eric said.

The tone of his voice had changed. He just sat there, staring at her with that predatory gleam in his eyes. It made Sookie want to bring to covers to her chin like a frightened little girl. His expression was cool and calm. He looked...

Sookie felt _caught._

Unease moved through her and he arched a slender eyebrow but remained silent.

He could feel her through the bond and she could feel his instant response to her unease. Satisfaction. He wanted to scare her.

"You're getting the hang of it." Eric murmured.

Sookie wanted to respond to that, but she couldn't form the words. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He was suddenly too calm. He stood then and started towards the bed. She automatically straightened, pressing back against the headboard. Her heart skipped a beat when he pressed a knee on the bed and leaned forward, one hand on the mattress.

"Why are you nervous, Sookie?"

His words were the same as before, but the question itself was...different. It really wasn't a question. It was a statement. Something he knew. She could feel a hint of anger through the Blood Bond.

The Bond was a fickle thing. They'd talked about it plenty enough and he'd explained it more than once. A Blood Bond was a powerful thing. Some would have laughed, because a Blond Bond was between a Maker and his Progeny or between soul mates.

What was she and Eric? They weren't married. She wasn't even a vampire.

But he'd offered.

Eric smiled slyly. He couldn't read her thoughts, but her emotions through the Bond were enough for him to define from.

He moved with his vampire speed, yanking her legs down by the ankles so that she was sliding down the bed until she was on her back. He rose up over her and gripped her face in one hand, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

"Is it because you want me?"

She rarely voiced her desire for him, but it showed in her body. It showed in her emotions and voice.

"Is it because you need me?"

God knew Sookie hated needing anyone. She'd been alone for the better part of her life and the moment she'd let someone into her life and learned what it meant to need someone, she'd nearly lost everything.

He moved too fast again, spreading her legs so that his hips pressed down against hers. His fangs clicked down, pressing against his bottom lip. Anger filtered in through the bond again, followed by lust.

Her eyes widened when just as suddenly Eric released her and moved down her body with his head between her thighs. The covers went flying across the room and his hands were smoothing up her legs and over her thighs. Sookie leaned up on her elbows as Eric leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh.

He'd done that before tricking her into losing their little bet the last time.

He wasn't tricking her this time. The bet was over. This was something more.

"I love this part of you. It's so close to the heart of you." Eric murmured against the vein throbbing along the inside of her thigh. His tongue snaked out, licking the blue vein dangerously upward.

Sookie clutched at the bed sheet beneath her, staring at his bent head. He wasn't talking about the heart beating in her chest. He was talking about the heat between her thighs that beat in time with her heart. He lifted his head but only inches, and his eyes locked with hers. What was he doing?

His eyes bore into hers, blue pools of blood lust. " _Tell_ me to bite you, Sookie." Eric murmured. " _Tell_ me to drink from you." He bared his fangs and his thumb pressed into the blue vein. "Right here. Tell me—right now." He ordered softly, his eyes narrow slits.

There was no denying that Sookie wanted to feel his mouth on her. Not just his mouth, but the biting pain of his fangs. There was something in her that liked the momentary pain. There was something in her that wanted it from Eric. She inhaled and nodded, the words flowing like silk off of her tongue. "Bite me, Eric." Sookie repeated. "Drink from me. Right there. Right now."

Eric didn't say anything, just opened his mouth wide and bit down. His fangs broke the skin and her sweet blood pooled into his mouth, dripping down her thigh. He didn't care. His eyes never left hers, he refused to let her look away as he pulled from one of the most sensitive places on her body. He moved one hand beneath her thigh and pushed it higher against his mouth, pushed it harder.

His fangs moved upward, releasing her and swept his tongue over the two holes, closing the twin wounds and smearing the blood. " _Tell_ me you're mine." He ordered softly.

Sookie struggled to breath and nodded numbly. His blonde head was sinfully hot between her thighs, his lips stained red with her blood.

Eric shook his head and moved his lips in a silent twist, his fangs shooting down again. "No, Sookie. _Tell me."_ He whispered, something in his voice sending a delicious thrill down her spine.

She wanted to touch his fangs. But more than that, she wanted to tell him she was his. Sookie could feel the need building up in her vocal cords. She wanted to be his. She was tired of lying. She was tired of fighting. "I'm yours." She whispered, breathing deeply as she stared down at him.

"Whose?"

"Yours."

His lips tilted. Eric couldn't stop the small smile as he moved up her body suddenly and slowly. "And who am I, Sookie?"

Sookie sank back against the pillows as he came up over her. She couldn't stop staring at him. Her mind was at war with her body and her Faye. God help her, but the man was beautiful. "Eric Northman." Sookie responded before she could stop herself and her eyes slid closed when he finally leaned down and kissed her.

She didn't care about the blood that he was smearing over her mouth. It was her own blood and she could taste it on his tongue. She couldn't stand the coppery taste, but she could taste _Eric_ through it. No one tasted like Eric Northman. He was on a whole different level of something _good._

She could feel his fangs through each wet kiss. He was careful but taking at the same time.

Eric broke the kiss, staring down at her blood smeared mouth and chin. His cock was already hard but it throbbed at the sight. He lifted his wrist and bit down, ravaging his own skin until blood rolled down his arm in tantalizing lines. "I want more of me inside you, Sookie. Take me." Eric murmured, moving his arm up over her collarbone and over her chin. He left a tantalizing trail that threatened to spill into her lips.

Sookie tilted her head back and gripped his forearm, her eyes sliding closed all over again.

Eric moved faster. He withdrew his blood stained and already healing arm before she could even get a taste. He gripped her chin again, his fingers repeating his hold from before. His grip was firm but gentle.

"Why are you suddenly so susceptible to me, Sookie?" Eric murmured in that low voice of his.

Sookie blinked, staring up at him. She couldn't look away. Not because of the fierceness of his gaze, but because of his hold. Her eyes widened when she realized what he'd done. There had been nothing unintentional in what he'd done.

He'd been playing a game of hide and seek. He'd sought and he'd found.

"I don't know." Sookie said through clenched teeth and slapped his chest. She was seething on the inside. He'd done exactly what she'd been afraid he was going to do. She could feel his anger through the Blood Bond still. What the hell did he have to be angry about? She didn't even bother denying it this time.

Eric arched an eyebrow, gauging her reaction. She wasn't lying.

Sookie jerked her head to the side, breaking his grip. She slapped him in the face, though all the good that did. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, Eric Northman."

Feisty, wasn't she? Not even Pam would dare slap him. Sookie dared a lot of things. He leaned down and inhaled against her throat. "You still smell...like sunshine."

"Yeah, and?" Sookie demanded.

"And?" Eric prompted.

Sookie pursed her lips. "And I don't know, you idiot. The Blood Bond screwed up my mind." _He'd_ screwed up the one defense she had against vampires.

"The night the fool attacked you; he didn't glamour you?" Eric prompted again. He wanted more information.

Was he deaf? Sookie slapped her hands against his chest again but he didn't budge. If anything, he settled more firmly against her and between her thighs, making himself no doubt comfortable. " _No, Eric. Whatever the hell you did, it's just you."_ Sookie said, exasperated.

Eric stared down at Sookie's blonde head. Could the Blood Bond really do that? He ran a finger down her cheek. "Don't slap me again, Sookie." Eric murmured. The thought amused him that she had. "Glamour leaves no room for human compulsion, Sookie." He didn't know what it was. Her mind had still fought his. Her reaction had been too slow, even if she had succumbed to his demands.

Sookie felt like rolling them over and putting a pillow over his head and holding it down. Too bad he didn't need to breath. "Trust me, I know. But you did it. I don't know how—but you did." Sookie admitted, none too happy with the truth. "No." She said, determined to say what she wanted to say. "It's the only thing I have left to myself, Eric."

"Shut up." Sookie said and put her hand over his mouth. "You did exactly what I was afraid you were going to do."

He'd only done it to prove his suspicions right. And oh, had they been right on the mark. "Do you really think I would force you into compliance, Sookie?"

No, she didn't. But at the same time, she could imagine him locking her in his bedroom all caveman style as he went off to work. He man, she woman kinda bullshit. "Not exactly..."

Eric gave a small smile. "That's not an answer." He leaned down and gave a long, slow lick over her chin.

"Ewww. What are you doing?" Sookie groaned, pushing at his chest.

"You've got blood all over your mouth." And it was divine.

She scrunched her mouth. While the thought of him taking her blood turned her on sometimes, it didn't change the fact that the act of taking blood itself was disgusting. But they were getting off the matter at hand.

"It terrifies me, Eric." Sookie admitted softly.

"You've never been afraid of me, Sookie. Don't start now." Eric brushed back her long bangs. She'd always been fearsome and grueling when it came to facing vampires. Hell, when it came to facing any of the supernatural.

"Just...promise me you won't do it again, Eric. Please."

Eric couldn't stop the slow smile that moved over his lips. She was susceptible to glamour, but only by him...somewhat. Her mind automatically still fought it. The thought intrigued him. But it wasn't one that he wanted to act out on. He wanted Sookie, but he didn't want her under false pretenses.

"Only if you don't do something stupid."

In which she had a tendency...

Sookie glared daggers up at him. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

Eric grinned. "I don't want compulsion, Sookie. I want _you..._ and if I recall right, you told me to bite you." He murmured suddenly, his voice lowering as one hand tightened in the hair at the nape of her neck. He tilted her head back against the pillows and his tongue tasted the fine skin of her neck.

Sookie froze beneath him.

She heard his fangs and then felt the stinging graze.

"Right here."

Oh Lord...

"I'm not glamouring you now, Sookie." Eric teased softly.

 _Oh my ever lovin' Lord..._

"Right here..." Eric repeated. "...right now." he finished and before Sookie could utter a single word, he was kissing her neck before he bit down for the second time that night.


End file.
